


The Perfect Bond

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ginny Bashing, Hermione Bashing, M/M, Mentions Child Abuse, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Bashing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry found out he was bonded to Severus Snape by his mother, at first he thought he would never have a loving relationship, he was proven wrong. Molly, Ginny and Ron Weasley however did everything they could to break up the pair, even going as far as trying to have Harry arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It took only an hour after the fall of Voldemort for everyone to get their first shock, Albus Dumbledore was alive. First he had to prove he was really Albus Dumbledore, then he needed to explain why he made everyone believe he was dead, but the only thing he said about he’s reasons was they were necessary and that explanation would have to wait for a few days. Albus had gone around to every person that had lost someone, spoke to them, held them while they cried and tried to comfort them as much as possible. He held Molly Weasley as she cried for the loss of her son, but he did ask Arthur if there might be a chance that Fred had any type of magical bond with someone, when the answer was no, Albus knew there was no chance of Fred surviving, but he never explained about that old piece of ancient magic since it would not have helped, it only worked if there was a magical bond between two people.

‘Wait, George and Fred are twins, identical twins; that means they have a natural bond. We need to get Fred and George into the hospital now before it’s too late.’

‘It’s already too late Albus.’

‘No, I know of a rare spell that could save him if his soul has not left his body yet. Let’s hurry,’ Albus had Arthur lift Fred’s body, then they raced into the hospital with George, Molly and the rest of the Weasley’s following. Albus explained to Poppy and they instantly started with Poppy started the blood transfer while Albus did his spell. He smiled and stepped back as Fred woke up only to be hugged by his mother who ended up crying all over her son. Albus moved out of the hospital to give the healers and family room.

‘Professor, does Harry know you’re alive?’ Hermione asked.

‘I have not seen him, so I cannot be sure. Do you know where he is?’

‘He was feeling a little out of sorts, so he headed outside to be alone for a while.’

‘Then I’m sure I’ll see him soon enough.’

‘Albus, Charlie Weasley just brought Severus in, Poppy does not think he will survive,’ Minerva said urgently then she had to run to keep up with Albus. Albus stared down into the pale face of his long-time friend, ‘Isn’t there anything that could save him Poppy?’ Minerva asked.

‘No, the poison from that snake has already gone through his system, the anti-venom would not work now, it’s been too long. He’s soul has maybe an hour or so before it leaves his body.’

‘I might have an idea, do what you can until I get back,’ Albus hurried from the makeshift hospital and headed outside. He walked everywhere and asked everyone if they had seen Harry potter, no one had. Finally Albus realised where Harry might be, so he hurried into the forbidden forest and found him sitting in a clearing, ‘Harry.’

Harry’s head turned sharply at the sound of a familiar voice, ‘I must be dreaming or dead, because we’ve done this Dumbledore and I came back, just like you wanted me to.’

‘Harry, I don’t have time to explain, but I am alive, for real. Now I need you to trust me so someone can be saved.’

‘Someone’s dying?’

‘I can explain later, time is short, will you come with me to save him?’

‘Um, yeah, sure,’ Harry pushed himself to his feet, groaning as he did, ‘Blimey, I ache all over.’

‘Poppy can see to you very soon, we must hurry.’

‘Okay,’ Harry had no idea what was going on or if he was really dreaming, but he followed Dumbledore out of the forbidden forest and into the castle to the make shift hospital and behind some curtains.

‘As you can see Severus was brought in, but right now he is dead. There is an old and ancient piece of magic that could save him, but it needs to be done before his soul leaves his body. I was just able to do it to save Fred, using George’s blood since they were bonded before they were born.’

‘Alright, but how am I supposed to stop his soul moving on, can’t Madame Pomfrey do something?’

‘No, it is passed any healers abilities to save him, but you can.’

‘Me, how?’ Harry stared down at Snape and even though he wasn’t sure how he felt about this man now, he did help, so Harry did want to save him.

‘He needs your blood, a lot of your blood which will make you fall unconscious but you will be fine after a few hours.’

‘My blood, why mine and not yours?’

‘I’ll explain later Harry, there isn’t time, Severus is losing his soul as we speak.’

‘You don’t mean what I think you mean Albus?’ Minerva asked staring between Severus and Harry.

‘Yes, I will explain later, this needs to be done now. So Harry, please trust me or Severus will die.’

‘He did help, so I have to save him. What do I have to do?’

‘Poppy, get Harry ready to transfer his blood to Severus, I will perform the transference charm.’

‘Mr. Potter, remove your jacket and shirt, then on the bed please.’

‘I have to remove my shirt?’ Harry looked away from everyone, he didn’t want anyone to see, so when he turned his back on everyone he quickly cast his glamour then took his jacket and shirt off before lying down, ‘now what?’

‘It’s a lot like how the muggles give blood from one person to another,’ Poppy quickly moved her wand over Harry’s arm, a small thin tube was forced into the small cut she had made in Harry’s arm before doing the same with Severus, ‘The blood is flowing Albus.’

‘Harry you will feel very light headed which will eventually make you pass out, you will be fine, trust me.’

‘I do,’ Harry watched as his blood moved along the tube from his arm and into Snape’s then saw Dumbledore moving his wand in weird and complicated patterns, first over him then over Snape, then back to him and back to Snape. By the fourth time this happen Harry’s eyes rolled back and he fell into unconsciousness.

‘How long Albus?’ Minerva asked.

‘Another couple of minutes,’ he said but concentrated on his charms and the blood flow from Harry to Severus, ‘There, done.’

Severus gasped and his eyes flew open as he sat up, ‘Albus, what have you done?’

‘I invoked that old piece of magic to save your life. Poppy you can remove the tube and stop the blood flow now.’

Severus noticed the tube in his arm and whose arm it was attached to, Harry Potter. He had known before he turned his head, the boy was the only one that could have brought him back.

‘Albus, you can’t be serious?’

‘Would you rather be dead Severus, especially with your past and where your soul would end up. It was too soon for your soul to be renewed, it would take a lot more years before that can happen.’

‘I will perform the healing spell over Mr. Potter, it will take a hour or so before he wakes. I’m also going to cast a diagnostic charm to check for any injuries that sometimes Mr. Potter never gets around to telling me,’ Poppy cast her charms and a golden light seemed to surround Harry, she watched, along with Albus, Minerva and Severus as they saw a piece of parchment appear in the air above Harry Potter, a quill was moving over the parchment, writing but a voice started to speak the words that was written, shocks from the people surrounding the bed was evident, the bed that held the wizarding worlds hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus cast a quick silencing charm around Harry, Minerva, Poppy, Severus and himself, then spelled the curtains around the bed to make sure no sound was heard nor could anyone join them. As the words he heard everyone around the bed was shocked and saddened him and could not believe what they were hearing.

‘Past injuries to one Harry James Potter, three times he had concussion due to a cracked skull, once being done by a beaters bat, once when he fell or was pushed against a brick wall, once as something solid and round hit his head. Left arm, shoulder dislocated, twice his wrist had been broken and his fingers broken four times. Right arm, wrist broken once, arm broken above elbow when forced back and twisted, fingers on is right hand broken six times. His sternum broken twice, a punctured lung, bruised kidneys, two separate breaks to his pelvis. His right femur broken twice, his right ankle broken twice, his right foot broken once, his toes on his right foot crushed twice. His left ankle broken twice, his left foot crushed, breaking every bone in his foot and toes. His testicles sliced open, severing the tube, maybe impossible to father children. His shoulder blade and back badly cut due to whipping and his anal passage ripped open multiple times,’ the voice finished speaking and the parchment floated down and landed on the end of Harry’s bed.

‘I need to check something,’ Albus uncovered Harry then moved his wand, his clothes disappeared then a shimmer went over his whole body. Harry’s glamour disappeared and everyone gasped at all the scars that marred his young body. Albus quickly cast his spell which put the glamour back then redressed Harry, ‘He’s been using a glamour to hide his injuries.’

‘Who did all that to him Albus, Voldemort?’

‘No, some of those scars are very old. So it looks like his muggle relatives abuse him and it started when he was very young. Poppy, check those injuries to make sure they are all healed right, you know how hopeless muggle medicine is.’

Poppy sniffed, nodded then slowly cast her charms, ‘They are healed, but not enough, he must suffer from a lot of pain. He will need a course of potions for at least a month.’

‘Does he have to remain in here Poppy?’ Minerva asked but the others all heard how choked up her voice was.

‘No, he just needs to come see me every day. I doubt Mr. Potter would remain, it was impossible to keep him in one of my beds all the times he found himself here.’

‘Can something be done about the abuse they afflicted on him Albus?’

‘It is very hard to prosecute muggles Minerva, but I will see what I can do. Severus, how are you feeling?’

‘Fine, but I still wished you didn’t do this. You know what this means now, don’t you?’

‘Yes, naturally I know what it means. We will have to explain this to Harry though, I do not think he knows anything about this type of magic or that it was made.’

‘I only did it as a favour to Lily, because of our friendship. I never thought I’d have to go through with this.’

‘None of us did, but as I said, your soul is not fully light yet. If you died now, you would end up with those of the dark.’

‘I realise that, but now, Potter,’ Severus stood up, ‘What is going on anyway, where is the dark lord?’

‘Dead Severus, Harry killed him,’ Minerva said, ‘I want some answers regarding the torture of students under your care?’

‘I saved their lives Minerva, surely even you saw that. If I did not allow certain punishment then Amycus would have killed those students but not quickly. He liked his torture and would have enjoyed torturing any student that was known to be Potter’s friend. Albus asked me to keep them alive, I did, but I had to make them believe I was following the dark lords orders when he said he didn’t want them dead.’

‘A lot of parents are not going to be happy with you Severus. Have you seen the state of Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan?’

‘Yes, of course, but as I said, they are alive. Surely even their relatives will prefer some bruises to them being dead.’

‘Let’s discuss this later, Severus and I will put out a statement regarding all that has happened. Minerva, I think everyone could do with some food before we start documenting the damage to the castle.’

‘Very well Albus,’ Minerva stared at Severus for another minute then left the makeshift hospital.

‘Thank you Poppy, why don’t you file that document then see to your other patients, I will be staying with Harry.’

‘If he needs anything, let me know.’

Severus waited until he was alone with Albus, ‘How do you think he will take this news?’

‘Oh, he will not take it well at all, at least not at first. So try not to antagonise him Severus. I think you just saw proof that he was not a pampered little prince you always believed he was.’

‘No, he wasn’t treated as a celebrity as I believed he was. He has surprised me though, first being able to hide his abuse, then to finish off the dark lord. But how did he survive if the dark lord is dead?’

‘I let him kill me,’ Harry groaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes, ‘So I’m still unconscious, first Kings Cross station, then the forbidden forest and now in the hospital, why do you keep appearing to me Dumbledore?’

‘Harry, I am not dead, I never died that night on the astronomy tower. Severus and I had that all worked out beforehand.’

Harry pushed himself up, ‘Then why did you leave me to do all that alone, I was clueless. I had no idea where they were or how to find them.’

‘But you did, you proved that when you destroyed him. There is a reason I left you to do it alone, but we can talk about that later. Now do you remember what I asked you and why you are in the hospital?’

Harry screwed up his face before he glanced around, ‘You’re alive.’

‘Yes, thanks to you,’ Severus said.

‘So this blood thing worked then, brought you’re soul back?’

‘Yes, your blood is what saved me.’

‘Okay, well, I’m glad I was able to help,’ Harry turned back to Dumbledore, ‘Why though, you said you would explain why it had to be me?’

‘Yes, but I think we should talk about that in my office. First though, it might be wise for you to shower and get into some clean clothes, maybe some clothes that aren’t ripped or stained with blood.’

‘Then I have nothing to wear, all my clothes are ripped and dirty. I’ve been living rough for months. I’ll work on buying some when I can, for now just a shower would be good. The Gryffindor rooms are destroyed, so where can I shower?’

‘You can use my bathroom Potter, being in the dungeons, it survived the fighting.’

Harry sat there with his mouth hanging open as he stared at Snape, but he did hear Dumbledore chuckle. Oh that man confused him so much and sometimes made him mad, but right now all he wanted was to get clean, eat and sleep, then he might be able to work out what the hell was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus showed Harry his bathroom, ‘Come straight up to the headmasters office when you’re done. He will have food and drink for you.’

‘You’re going to leave me alone in your personal rooms when you never left me alone in your classroom?’

‘I believe you will respect my belongings Potter,’ Severus turned and left the room.

Harry stood staring at the door that Snape just walked through before he finally stepped into the spacious bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and stood under the warm water, he groaned with the pleasure of feeling clean. He couldn’t remember the last time he had washed. He knew it had been about two weeks since he was able to bathe in one of the streams they camped near, otherwise they would wash in the basin that was in the small bathroom of the tent.

Harry walked slowly up towards the gargoyles, ‘Can I go up?’

‘The headmaster is expecting you Mr. Potter,’ the gargoyles moved aside.

‘Thanks,’ Harry stepped onto the moving staircase.

‘Come in Harry,’ Albus smiles kindly.

Harry steps in and sees Snape sitting on one of the chairs, so Harry sits on the other before he looks up at the headmaster, then glances at the now empty portrait behind him.

‘So that was faked as well?’

‘Oh yes, charmed to make everyone believe I was dead. Now you can eat while we talk, Miss Granger explained how long it had been since you ate.’

‘Yeah, it’s been a while,’ Harry picked up first his glass of juice, drinking the whole thing before picking up a sandwich, ‘So you made me believe Snape killed you?’

‘Professor Snape Harry.’

‘Okay, professor Snape.’

‘Yes, you kept refusing to believe you could do the job to fulfill the prophecy. Severus and I spoke quite a lot, we both realised that you would keep turning to me for advice, for assistance and for help when it had to be you alone in the end.’

‘Because of that being inside me?’

‘Yes, but the prophecy as well, it was you or him. Once you accepted this only then could you find your strength and courage to do what you must.’

‘Alright, so have you been hiding here all this time?’

‘Yes, my room is still here, Severus made it look like he resided in the headmasters rooms. As you would have seen, his rooms are still down in the dungeons, where he likes them.’

‘Yeah, I noticed. Okay, I get all this even if I hate being lied to. You always did what you could to end this war, you’re help did help me. So why didn’t you tell me about that being inside me?’

‘Harry, do you realise how you would have taken that bit of news. You might not realise it, but your mind was very fragile. First because of hearing how your parents died, saving you. Then the poor treatment you received from those muggles. Sirius’ death was the hardest on you and that is when I realised how close you were to finally being pushed too far. If you heard that a piece of Tom lived inside you and that you had to allow Tom to kill you, I believe your young mind would have finally snapped. Even if it did not happen right then, as you destroyed another it would have occurred to you that you were moving closer to your own death.’

‘Okay, I was in shock when I found out, it took me ages to get myself up and go do what I had to. Now why did I survive? You said I had to die, I was ready to die, I was prepared.’

‘The horcrux or soul kept the killing curse from killing you. I was not positive that would work, so Severus and I thought if I told you it would give you false hope. That soul could have been destroyed by anyone, but as Tom did it, it gave you the protection you needed. Naturally if you were hit again by the killing curse you would have died. But you worked out that he was using a wand that belonged to you, so like what happened in the graveyard, the two wands would meet, but instead of recalling the dead, your simple disarming charm was powerful enough to stop your other wand killing you. Wand lore is complicated and unpredictable.’

‘You always seem to have an answer to everything. Okay, I hoped that since I owned that wand my spell would stop it killing me, I wasn’t sure about anything really, but it worked. When I first woke up in the forbidden forest I thought it didn’t work, that there must be more than we thought. But I waited until the snake was dead before I could sense anything, I couldn’t, only him, his last bit of soul.’

‘Yes, but tell me, how did you work out where the diadem was?’

‘Flitwick said no one in living memory had seen that diadem. So I sat down to try to work out if it was that, where it might be or if it might be something else. But Flitwick’s words kept repeating over and over in my head.

‘You spoke with the grey lady,’ Severus said.

Harry turned to face Snape, ‘Yes, the grey lady is Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena’s daughter, she took her mother’s diadem and hid it in Albania where Voldemort had been rumoured to be at one time. He spoke to her when he was still a student, charmed that bit of information out of her, then turned it into another horcrux before bringing it here and hiding it in the room of requirement,’ Harry turned to Dumbledore, ‘Did you know she was Rowena’s daughter?’

‘No, I had no idea. I do not know when she became the ghost of Ravenclaw, she has been here for a long time. That should tell you Harry that you had what was needed to accomplish the task, you worked out something that even Filius never did, that I never did. So the locket we got was a fake, I found that out after you left. Where was the real one?’

‘Originally it was at Grimmauld place, but Mundungus stole it after Sirius died. Then Umbridge basically stole it from him, so we broke into the ministry. I stunned her, that felt good, then we got out, Ron ended up splinched but considering how many supporters and death eaters he had in the ministry, splinching is the best we could have gotten.’

‘Yes, you are quite right. So was the cup the other item?’

‘Yeah, it was in Bellatrix Lestrange’s vault.’

‘Then explain how you were able to get into a Gringotts vault?’ Severus asked.

‘I rescued Griphook from Malfoy manor, we worked on some plans. I told him I needed to get into a vault but not to steal, only remove something that didn’t belong to Lestrange. He agreed to help if I gave him the sword of Gryffindor. I was careful with my words, but promised he could have it, I just never said when. But he turned on us after we got into the vault. Hermione had the dumbest idea anyone could, she jumped on the back of the dragon that was down there, so Ron and I followed, we escaped with the cup. That was right before we turned up here and Aberforth let us in through the tunnel. You know it all now, so can you explain why I had to give blood to save Snape and not you, not that I mind, I just want to know why?’

‘I can explain and let me say this first, you will not like it, but this is very old and very powerful magic. Severus was dead, only one thing could bring his soul back, that one thing was a magical bond that was performed on him not long after you were born, a bond that was performed on him by your mother,’ Albus and Severus let that information sink in first before they explained what this bond entails.


	4. Chapter 4

‘My mother performed some bonding magic, like the unbreakable vow?’

‘In a sense, yes, Severus, I think you should explain how this came about before we explain what it means.’

‘Very well Albus,’ Severus turns and faces Harry, ‘I went to your parents, I told them what I had done in regards to the prophecy. I let your father hit me, your godfather hit me, even Lupin did. I explained how I went to Albus so he could protect Lily, then all of you. I explained to your father and godfather that I was willing to do anything to protect you, protect Lily’s son, that I was now Albus’ spy and no longer a death eater, Albus confirmed that for them. Lupin came up with this idea, your father and godfather refused, at first, but when Lupin explain more about this bonding, they turned to ask Lily what she wanted to do. I had already said I would do anything as it was my fault the dark lord knew about you, or knew about a boy. Lily asked to speak with me alone, reluctantly, your father allowed her to, so we went for a walk. You saw my memory, you know your mother was my best friend, that we were close, until that day in our fifth year.’

‘Yeah, you were the one that told her she was a witch.’

‘Yes, I did, we were as close as brother and sister, closer really. So we walked down to the park not far from your parent’s home. We sat on the bench, not talking, I knew Lily was considering this bonding spell, so I stayed quiet and let her decide if she wished me to be the one.’

‘So there was a choice at others doing this bonding, whatever it is?’

‘Yes, but your parents and godfather had to think of what would happen if they died. They put a lot of plans in order, lots of spells, protection spells, you were already bonded with your godfather, that is a naturally occurring bond when the naming ceremony is performed. Lupin explained that having someone outside the family or circle of friends bond with you could be just the answer they needed. Now this bond works both ways, either I save you or you save me, we can save each other’s lives, depending on who needs it. So all your years here at Hogwarts, I protected you. Even though I did want to, whenever you were in danger, life threatening danger, the spell activated you could say. I would get this feeling in my chest; that let me know you were in danger. The first time it happened was when you were playing quidditch and you almost fell off your broom. You never felt it earlier as right as I was dying you had Voldemort calling for you to surrender.’

‘Yeah, he said I was letting my friends die for me and the broom, Quirrell, he told me it was him.’

‘Yes, it was. So I knew what was happening due to what I was feeling. So I kept saying the counter-curse. If he ended up stronger than me, I could have saved you like you did to me, using my blood before you soul disappeared from your body, but luckily it was not needed.’

‘So all those near death experiences I had, you could have saved me. I wish I knew sooner.’

‘The blood bond transfer spell should only be used if either of you died, but it does have, for want of a better word, a side-affect.’

‘Side-affect, but I’m fine and Snape looks fine, so it mustn’t be that bad.’

‘Professor Snape Harry.’

‘Sorry, professor Snape, so what’s this side-affect?’

‘Since it was your blood that saved Severus’ soul, that means he has a life debt to you, that is part of the bond.’

‘A lift debt, okay, what does that mean; that he has to save my life for it to cancel out or something? Which is strange since he’s already saved my life a few times, so it should cancel out anyway.’

‘No, this never cancels out as you put it. What this means is you own Severus’ life, but it’s more than that. You are officially and legally bonded Harry, meaning you are legally married to Severus, you are the head of your family since he has his life debt to you. So from now on, Severus is known as Severus Tobias Snape-Potter, you are known as Harry James Snape-Potter.’

Harry sat staring at Dumbledore, he turned to Snape, then back to Dumbledore but words seemed to have disappeared as he took in what he had heard. Severus Snape was his husband; he was married to professor Severus Snape.

‘So once again any decision about my life has been taken out of my hands. What if I want to marry some other person? Shouldn’t this be my decision, not some bonding spell that was decided when I was a kid. No, you find a way to fix this, I will not let any more choices be made about me without my knowledge or consent.’

‘There is only one way to fix this as you say, you can break the bond and Severus’ soul will leave his body. It’s a fairly quick and easy spell to do, do you wish to do it now? I can make sure Severus is comfortable before he dies.’

Harry growled loudly, ‘That is fucking great,’ Harry got up and ran from the office slamming the door behind him.

‘That went well, at least I’m alive, even though I don’t think I will be for long.’

‘Do not underestimate Harry, Severus, he will not allow you to die. Let him calm down and take all this information in. But you are going to need to treat him with respect, with affection, with tenderness, with kindness but most of all you must show him love. Lily thought of everything, she wanted to make sure if this bond was called for, then you would have no choice but to go back to that innocent kind young boy you were when you first met Lily.

‘Yes, Lily knew what she was doing; I can’t believe I agreed to it when she told me what she expected. I knew she could be sneaky and underhanded when it came to what she wanted, but that surprised me. Do you think I should go talk to him?’

‘Yes, you will have to go to him anyway, but just show him the new Severus Snape. Harry has always lacked any affection, real affection, only Sirius gave that to him, now you must and once he sees and feels cared for and loved, he will come around.’

‘I don’t know if he will, but I do not have a choice either. The moment I woke up I felt it, felt how much I cared for him. Oh this relationship is going to be explosive, you might need to warn Poppy that a bed will be needed in her hospital for me and quite often as well.’

Albus watched Severus leave his office, but he couldn’t help chuckling because Severus was right. Sometimes Harry just went off before he thought about what was going on. He only hoped that Harry didn’t go too far and Severus didn’t get too hurt in this new and unusual relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus saw Harry sitting down near the black lake, he knew that is where Harry liked to sit when he needed to think or needed time alone.

‘Harry, can I talk to you?’

‘Harry, what happen to Potter?’ Harry spat sarcastically.

‘I know you must be upset.’

‘Upset, are you thick, I’m royally pissed off. I find out I’m married to a man that hates me because I happen to look like the man that married the woman he loved. We’re two straight men, this relationship is going to work great.’

‘Straight men, okay, it seems you have limited knowledge on sexuality in the magical world.’

‘So I’m stupid, I should remember that, you’ve told me that enough.’

‘You are not stupid; you just never had the time to learn about our world. Can you please calm down so we can talk rationally?’

‘Fine,’ Harry growled again, ‘How could my mother make you do this bond?’

‘She knew why I turned to the dark arts, she knew I was never a cruel or cold person, yet that is how I acted. It was her way of using this bond to show my true self and protect you at the same time. Your mother was on me all the time about this, stop acting Severus, stop listening to the wrong people, stop being the biggest prat alive. You’re mother had one hell of a temper, so this was her way of getting back at me for what I called her that day. She could use this to protect you because she knew I would do anything for her, all she had to do was ask. But I felt guilty about what I had done, so I agreed, I just never thought this bond would be needed,’ Severus sighed but sat beside Harry, ‘I do want to live Harry, but if you can’t do this, then we aren’t going to make you. All I ask is you give me a chance to show you how I really am, the man you’re mother knew. Then if you still can’t, I will get my personal life in order. I won’t need a will, everything I own will go to you as my husband.’

‘Husband, I want a family, I want kids when I’m older, I want a loving relationship, but look what I get, a malicious snarly man who hates me, whose cold and uncaring and the name Potter ends with me.’

‘More limited knowledge, okay, it seems there is a lot you do not know about the magical world and what we can do. But before I explain there is more to this bond that I need to explain.’

‘Isn’t being married to someone that hates me enough?’ Harry snapped.

‘I do not hate you, yes I used to hate looking at you, looking at your father’s face, but I never hated you, I hid the fact that I came to care about you. But now the bond has activated, my feelings towards you have also activated, so instead of just caring about you now I love you, it’s part of the bond.’

‘So this bond has made you love me, but you don’t want to, you have no choice?’

‘In a way yes, but I always cared for you, so it’s amplifying my feeling also bringing those feelings out sooner than it would during the natural course of time. Surely after seeing my memory you knew why I could not reveal my true feelings.’

‘I know, a death eater pretending to be a spy, blah, blah, blah,’ Harry groaned then took a couple of deep breaths, ‘Okay, sorry, I’m in a shitty mood, I don’t mean to be disrespectful. What you’ve been doing for years was dangerous, proves how brave you are, not a coward like I thought.’

‘Thank you for saying that. So first, this bond, it means we have to live together, but during the first year this bond needs to strengthen, so we are not to be apart. You left Albus’ office, by the time you were down here on the grounds, I felt the pull towards you, that I needed to come find you. You may not have felt it as your anger was overshadowing your emotions.’

‘So that means I have to live here, with you?’

‘If you wish to live here, the choice of our home is up to you, you are the head of the family as you own my life.’

‘I always loved Hogwarts, I always called it my home, but what about when the students return, what am I supposed to do, stay in the dungeons all day?’

‘No, you will have whatever life you want. It’s just this first year we must remain close to each other. Albus evoked the spell to bring forth the bond, so he must know that you will be living here and will need to leave. I’m sure he can work on some form of exiting the castle without lowering the wards.’

‘Yeah,’ Harry sighed, ‘You said now you love me, don’t you feel cheated? Shouldn’t you fall in love with someone you want, not because you have to?’

‘With my life, I gave up on ever loving anyone. I dedicated my life to serving the light side and protecting you. So in a way loving you is what I am meant to do. Tell me the truth, you should be feeling something now you are calming down?’

‘Okay,’ Harry runs his fingers through his already messy hair, ‘I feel drawn to you, like I have to be with you; that I’ll die if I’m not with you. I need to feel you, to touch you, it’s all so confusing, I’m not sure what all this means.’

‘It means you love me, exactly as you’re mother wanted. She probably didn’t think it would happen after you killed the dark lord. I believe she thought this would happen while he was still around.’

‘Did my father go along with this?’

‘He did not like it one bit, but your mother was a very stubborn woman. She wanted the best protection she could get for her son and if that meant that you and I ended up married, then that is what she was willing to do. Your godfather was furious and it took Lupin a long time to calm him down. But Lily never backed down and performed the charm over us. We were up in your bedroom, I had you in my arms as your mother cast the bonding charms. When it was done, you put your head on my shoulder and stared up into my face. You had never seen me before that day and at first you did not like me holding you, but during the spell you smiled at me, by the end of the spell you did not want to let me go. Finally Lily told me to let you fall asleep in my arms then place you in the cot.’

‘Doesn’t this feel strange to you, you held me, as a baby, while you were a man and now we’re married?’

‘Maybe it would feel strange if I did not love you and I know that is the spell bringing those feelings out, but as I said to you before, I have always cared for you and I think it started that day in your room, before you had this,’ Severus reached out and ran his long finger along Harry’s scar. As he did Harry leant into Severus’ hand, he closed his eyes at the touch, ‘This is what we both want, to feel each other. Can we go inside to talk where it’s more private?’

‘Yes,’ Harry said breathlessly, ‘As long as I can keep touching you and you touching me.’

‘Then let’s hurry because I want to touch you, I want to touch every inch of you.’

Harry and Severus both stood and practically ran into the damaged castle and straight down to the dungeons. Severus opened the door, slamming it as Harry past and they never stopped until they got into the bedroom, the door closing behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

‘So you see Harry, our world does not have such restrictions on who we wish to be with, men or woman or change as our needs change. We have spent two wonderful days loving each other, making love to each other. This is stronger than I thought it would be, so maybe what we are feeling is more than the bond your mother performed, maybe we had feelings for each other buried deep within us. All the times we sniped at each other was our way of fighting those feelings. But if our feelings do not grow enough where we do not want to stay together, then after a year then we can separate.’

Harry kept his hand running up and down Severus’ chest, ‘But what about kids Sev, I always wanted a family?’

‘That can happen as well, men in our world can fall pregnant, but we can speak about that when the time comes. Let’s just spend some more time alone before we need to go help repair Hogwarts.’

It was another day before anyone saw Harry or Severus. Harry was leaning against the staff table while Severus was sitting in the seat beside the headmasters seat, Albus was back where he belonged and he couldn’t stop smiling as he listened to Harry and Severus.

‘Harry, we’ve been here the last couple of days looking for you,’ Ron said as he walked up to him with Hermione and Ginny.

‘I’ve been here Ron,’ Harry turned but sat on the table in front of Severus and heard him suck in a sharp breath which made Harry wiggle a little knowing Severus was staring at his arse.

‘I’ve been trying to find you,’ Ginny took Harry’s hand in hers but he pulled away, ‘What’s wrong, why don’t you want to hold my hand?’

‘I’m married Ginny, so I can’t be holding hands with someone else, that would be cheating.’

‘Married,’ Ron shouted, ‘How, when?’

‘My mother bonded us together when I was…’ Harry turned, ‘How old was I Sev?’

‘Six months old.’

‘Six months, so three days ago it activated, so I’m now married.’

‘Can’t you get out of it, we talked about a future?’ Ginny snapped.

‘If I did he would die, I’m not letting my husband die, especially not after the way he makes love to me, the way he makes my body tingle and heat up, it’s soooo good.’

‘That should be kept private Harry,’ Albus said but with a twinkle in his eye, ‘Harry’s bonded partner was dying, he was technically dead, but when I invoked the power of the bond it reinstated his soul which meant he lived and is now Harry’s partner. Harry also owns his life and is head of the family. It was similar to how Fred survived, but Fred and George had a natural bond due to them being twins. Harry’s mother performed this bond so he would always have a protection, someone that could help if it was needed.’

‘Who are you married to?’ Hermione asked cautiously.

‘Me,’ Severus grinned then pulled Harry back by the waist until he ended up on Severus lap with Harry laughing loudly.

‘Sev, stop man handling me,’ Harry slapped his arm, then wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck, ‘You can do that in bed if you like.’

‘Oh don’t tempt me lover, but you caused this, you were wiggling that cute arse at me, what did you expect me to do, ignore it?’

‘No, but I like turning you on.’

‘We don’t have time right now, we need to eat, there is a lot to do.’

‘I know, but I could make you if I really wanted to.’

‘Yes, you could, but I beg you not to, I’m starving Harry.’

‘Oh, alright,’ Harry pouted, ‘but I’m staying here, I like feeling you under me.’

‘Are you sure you want to make him wait Severus. I would not like to see something I shouldn’t.’

Harry and Severus laughed, ‘We’ll keep it decent Albus.’

‘Harry, how could you be married to him?’ Ron asked.

‘My mother wanted it, even my father went along with it.’

‘Eventually he did and only when you’re mother threatened to hex him and hex Black. She was the only one that could control those two,’ Severus started to kiss Harry’s neck.

Harry groaned as his eyes closed, ‘Sev, you said you were hungry, I didn’t know you meant for me.’

‘I’m always hungry for you my love, but you taste sooo good. You are right though, I am hungry.’

‘Good, so why don’t you both eat before we get to work on the castle. It will need to be repaired by September. Have you decided what you wish to do Harry?’

‘Yep, I’m going to assist Sev in his classes. At least all the first and second years will have their ingredients chopped right, or whatever else they need. You know professor, I think I might finally like potions.’

‘You’re husband is a brilliant potions master, you could not learn from anyone better. Now Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, are you three going to return and finish you’re schooling?’

‘Um, yes, I am, I would like to get my N.E.W.T.s,’ Hermione said as she watched Harry who was still sitting on Snape’s lap.

‘No, I could not sit in class and watch that,’ Ron glared at Harry and Snape.

‘No, I will not return, he ruined my life,’ Ginny yelled then turned and ran from the hall.

‘Is something wrong with Ginny?’ Harry finally turned back to his friends.

‘Yes, you told Ginny if you survive you two would finally have a future together, now you’re with him.’

‘It’s a bond Ron, something my mother wanted and I have to say, ever since professor Dumbledore did the charm, I haven’t been happier,’ Harry put his head on Severus shoulder, ‘We were meant to be together, weren’t we Sev?’

‘Yes we were love, and together we are, forever.’

‘How hard is it to get pregnant?’

‘It’s not that difficult, first you need potions to prepare your body, then you bottom it during sex and you’re pregnant, naturally there is more potions throughout the pregnancy that we’ll need to take.’

‘Well, if I got pregnant you could make the potions, you’re brilliant.’

‘Thank you my love, but no, they are only made by healers. I’m sure Poppy would make them for us when the time is right.’

‘Which might be soon.’

‘As I said, you are head of the family, so the choice is yours. But wouldn’t you like a few years to enjoy the freedom?’

‘Maybe, but I like the idea of having our kids. I want a lot of kids though, so we’d have to share.’

‘A lot, how many is a lot?’

‘I don’t know, seven, eight, maybe more.’

Albus laughed loudly as he stared at Severus’ shocked face, ‘You might need to buy a very large house to accommodate all the Snape-Potter children. Imagine what James would say to ten grandchildren all from one child. I think that would shock him so much he’s hair would lie flat.’

Harry chuckled, ‘I think I’ve curled Sev’s hair with this news professor,’ Harry gently caressed Severus’ face, ‘It’s not that shocking love and think of it, we were both from one child families, that’s not a nice way for kids to grow up. I used to love watching all the Weasley siblings, they looked like they had so much fun together. So maybe we could take turns then one child a year or at least one every two years, not any further apart than that.’

‘See, I have no choice but to do what you ask, but Harry, please think about this. That many children so close together, why not go with half, say five?’

‘Five,’ Harry pouted, ‘maybe, we’ll see. Professor Dumbledore can be their grandfather.’

Severus chuckled, ‘I think you just shocked Albus Harry.’

‘I don’t see why, I always thought of him as a kindly grandfather.’

‘Um, Harry, do you think we could talk, alone?’ Hermione asked seeing how angry Ron was getting and knew this wasn’t going to be good because his little sister was hurt and all the Weasley boys hated to see Ginny hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

‘Um, yeah, I suppose, but I haven’t got long, I’m helping repair Hogwarts, especially since I’ll be living here from now on, so it’s my home,’ Harry turned to face Severus, ‘You might as well finish eating then help professor Dumbledore and I’ll join you in a few minutes.’

‘Yes my love, go spend time with your friends, just remember not to go too far.’

‘I won’t, if I did I’d be running back to you,’ Harry kissed Severus very passionately before standing up, ‘Won’t be long,’ he smiled then moved around the table, ‘So lead the way Hermione,’ the three friends walked away, ‘What’s got your wand in a knot Ron?’

‘Seeing two men, but him for one, then my sister, you promised not to hurt her again.’

‘It’s not like I knew anything about this. Dumbledore didn’t think it would be needed that’s why he never mentioned what my mother did.’

Hermione stopped at the end of the Gryffindor table, Harry slid onto it facing his friends.

‘Surely there must be a way to get out of this Harry. You promised Ginny if you survived that you two would have a future together.’ Hermione said.

‘I wouldn’t have said that to her if I knew I was already bonded, I wouldn’t have even dated her if I knew. Dumbledore told me these bonding’s are done quite often in the magical world and he did say he considered telling me years ago, but figured I had enough on my mind, so he stayed quiet. Like he said before, he didn’t think he’d ever need to activate the bond, now I’m glad he did, I haven’t been happier. But there isn’t anything to do and I don’t want to. This bond is so strong, so my love for Sev is going to make sure we stay together.’

‘But why would your mother want you to marry someone you didn’t like or that didn’t like you? It’s like what you told us, your life was never yours, decisions were made for you before you were born, this is the same. Don’t you feel like your choice of who you end up with has been taken out of your hands?’

‘I did at first, but this bond brings out feelings we never knew we had, that had always been there. Yeah it makes us want to be together, but it’s stronger than normal and that’s because there were deep feelings for each other that we never realised, hidden behind all those snide and snarky comments. Dumbledore said it’s because we’re soul mates, it was always meant to be. But none of that matters, I want to be with Sev, I need to and I haven’t been as content as I am now. I’ve finally found what I’ve always wanted and we’re perfect for each other, in every way. It’s like we were made for each other, we just had to find one another, now we have.’ 

‘I know the family isn’t going to be happy about this, Ginny being hurt, again.’

‘It’s not my fault, think of it this way, I could get this reversed which means Sev dies, I won’t let that happen, would you let Fred die if Dumbledore reversed both, it’s basically the same thing, you asking me to let the one I love die, so right now I’m going to be selfish and I’m going to be a right bastard as you’ve called me enough times. I want Sev you want to keep Fred alive, if one dies so does the other. Now I really have to go though, we need to get this place repaired. Oh Ron, tell Ginny if she wants a quidditch career then she’ll have to return, that’s how teams find their new players, scouts come to the games that are held here. Anyway, need to get back to my lover,’ Harry hopped off the table and strolled down the other end where Severus and Dumbledore were working on one of the busted walls.

Severus put his arm around Harry, pulling him close, ‘I’m glad you weren’t long my love.’

‘I can’t be away from you Sev. But now we have to get to work and later you can help me shop. Oh, just so you know Sev, we’re getting you new clothes, no more looking like a bat.’

Albus laughed loudly, ‘I have wanted Severus out of those black clothes for years Harry, but I could never make him, not like you can.’

‘Oh Harry, I like my black robes, please don’t do this?’

‘You can wear black, but you’re also going to be wearing colour, they can be dark colours, just not all black.’

‘Anything you say love.’

Harry smiled, ‘Don’t pout, you’ll look great, trust me.’

‘I don’t have a choice and if your mother was alive today I would hex her.’

‘Oh you wouldn’t because you love me.’

Severus gave a reluctantly smile, ‘Yes, I do, let’s just get to work.’

‘Yeah, we should, there’s a lot to do.’

‘Since you two disappeared for a few days, I put a statement out regarding everything I asked Severus to do and why I made everyone believe I was dead.’

‘Did you mention our relationship Albus?’

‘No, it’s not my place, you and Harry will have to release that bit of information yourselves. It will be quite a shock and so many girls will be upset. Harry has been named Witch Weekly’s most eligible bachelor, which you aren’t. Maybe you will be their most famous married wizard. Poor Severus, he is in for a lot of hate mail, check for curses.’

‘No one curses my love or they will find themselves at the end of my wand.’ Harry said savagely.

Severus smiled, ‘My hero and protector.’

‘Always and it’s what my mother wanted, for us to protect each other. But I like the idea of protecting you, I have to keep that gorgeous body safe.’

‘Oh, you like my body and not me, that’s nice.’

‘Oh Sev, don’t be thick, your body is just a bonus that I get to play with.’

‘I really do not need to hear this, I have been celibate for a lot of years.’

‘You should find a new love professor. You told me love is the most powerful magic there is, so everyone should have someone to love, even the great Albus Dumbledore.’

‘Oh he’s really become cheeky hasn’t he Albus. I wonder if Lily did more to this charm than we thought?’

‘No, Harry is finally showing a bit of his father’s personality now he doesn’t have to think of danger anymore.’

‘I think it’s a bit of my father and my godfather, two people Sev never liked,’ Harry smirked making Albus chuckle while Severus grimaced, ‘I’m not going to hex you unless you don’t do what I want.’

‘Oh you really are a cheeky brat. But we are supposed to be working.’

‘I know, but it’s fun to have you like this. You don’t have to worry Sev, I’m not the type to make anyone do anything and I like your serious, antagonising side. Think of this as well, we are so opposite to each other so this relationship is bound to work.’

‘I do believe you are right Harry, opposites attract, you and Severus are so opposite it’s like you are from different ends of the earth,’ Albus smiled then went back to repairing walls. He knew Severus and Harry were supposed to be helping, but they couldn’t stop touching each other. It was like Lily Potter always knew these two men, her son and her old childhood friend were meant to be together because that’s what Albus was seeing, two men that were perfect. Even though they had a long way to go as this relationship just started, Albus had a good feeling that everything would be fine for Harry Snape-Potter and Severus Snape-Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

With the help of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, Harry Potter put out a statement regarding his marriage to Severus and the bond his mother performed on them when he was a child and how that bond saved Severus life after the battle, but also how Severus saved Harry’s life many times over the years he was at Hogwarts. He sent his statement off with one of the school owls before the three men sat at the staff table ready for dinner.

‘You said you want to help Severus in his class, did you change your mind about being an auror?’ Albus asked.

‘Yeah, I don’t want to fight anymore, I’d like to do something a little calmer but I have no idea what that is.’

‘I’m sure you will figure it out while you do your last year.’

‘I’m still not sure about that, I just feel way past being a student anymore. At the moment I’m looking forward to helping Sev with his classes. It might give me time to work on something.’

‘What if you find you need your N.E.W.T.s, it will be too late. If it’s about sleeping in Gryffindor tower you won’t be, you will be with Severus in his rooms.’

‘Even though I know I can’t be away from Sev, it’s not that. I just feel too old to be considered a student. I sometimes feel older than you professor.’

‘Yes, I suppose after your life, you would feel like that. But now, if you’ve finished eating, I would like to speak with you and Severus in my office.’

‘There’s nothing wrong is there Albus?’

‘No, there’s just something I need to discuss with both of you.’

Albus, Severus and Harry left the great hall and went straight up to Albus’ office where he sat behind his desk, Severus and Harry sat on the small sofa.

‘I think it’s time for you to show your true self Severus.’

‘We discussed this Albus, I know my main reason is gone now but it does help.’

‘Yes, it did, but a lot has changed. I do not believe you need to leave it there just to keep the students in line. You have a reputation; that is what will keep the students in line.’

‘What’s going on Sev, keep what?’ Harry asked looking confused.

‘Let me explain first,’ Severus sighed then turned to face Harry, ‘When Albus first asked me to take the post of potions master, we discussed how I should act and look. So even though my robes were what I liked to wear anyway, other parts of me we worked on,’ Severus pointed his wand at his face removing the glamour, ‘As you can see, my nose isn’t quite as big or hooked.’

‘Oh my,’ Harry ran his fingers down Severus’ nose, along his high cheek bones and his fuller lips, ‘You’re gorgeous.’

‘You see Severus, I told you Harry would still love you.’

‘Looks never worried me Sev, I always look at the way people are, if they care about others over themselves, to me that’s attractive. This bond might have force us to acknowledge hidden feelings, but I did love you the way you looked before, that should tell you how I am. But why though?’

‘One was to make myself more intimidating to students as I was the youngest teacher here. But another was being a death eater, Albus thought my looks wouldn’t make the dark lord take me seriously. Tom Riddle as a student disfigured some other students, Albus could never prove it was him but we all knew it was him. The children at the orphanage that he hurt, they were both very good looking, he made sure they weren’t. It seemed he did not like people with good looks. So I pretended that my nose had been broken, that my skin was always pale and my lips, well the thinner they were the better I could sneer, it seemed to work.’

‘It worked, sorry but we all used to say something about your nose, lips and hair. But you see, even without the bond I still loved your looks that weren’t really you. I have to admit though, you are gorgeous and you’re all mine.’

Albus chuckled, ‘Yes, but you can explore Severus later Harry, there’s more I need to talk to you about.’

Harry sighed, kissed Severus before facing Dumbledore, ‘Okay, it’s going to be hard to keep my eyes off him now and I have to keep everyone else away from him. Once some of the students get to see my Sev, I’m going to be fighting to keep them away from him.’

‘I only want you my love. But I’m glad you like my looks, it feels good to be my real self, I have not done that in a long time.’

‘So Harry, the glamour Severus used. Apart from him do you know a lot of students have used that charm over the years?’

‘I remember hearing a few girls talking about covering up their pimples or bad skin using a glamour until they could brew their own potion for pimples.’

‘When was the first time you heard about the glamour charm?’

‘First year, I remember Flitwick talking about it, why?’

Albus and Severus glanced at each other before they both looked at Harry ready to reveal what they knew.

‘We know you have been using a glamour to hide all your old scars,’ Severus squeezed Harry’s hand when he tensed, ‘You don’t have to hide anymore.’

Harry lowered his head, ‘How did you find out?’

‘That day in the hospital, when you saved Severus life, Poppy decided to do a full diagnostic charm on you. Right after Severus woke up a piece of parchment appeared and started to write down all your injuries as the words were spoken at the same time. So I remove the glamour to see for myself what you looked like. Only Severus, Minerva, Poppy and I know though Harry, I made sure to enchant the area we were all in at the time. Now tell me, how long did that go on for?’

‘Until my first Hogwarts letter arrived. They realised I would be staying here and learning magic, that scared them. From then on I was given more food, not as much as them but more, I wasn’t hit anymore or made to work as much as I used to.’

‘I tried to keep an eye on your over the years, but you rarely left the house and when you did I never saw a mark on you.’

‘I found some of my aunts old makeup and used that. One day, this was just after I got my Hogwarts letters, and while she was out I went through her room and found some more, some she wouldn’t miss or think she ran out or something,’ Harry pulled his hand out of Severus’, ‘I suppose you don’t want to be with me now.’

‘Why would you think that?’

‘Well, look at you then look at me, my body is ugly.’

‘Your heart is beautiful, your soul is beautiful, you are a beautiful person my love. Like what you said before, I’m the same, looks do not interest me, it’s what is inside someone that I find attractive. Even though your mother was a very beautiful woman, it was her caring nature that I loved about her. So will you remove the glamour and finally be your true self?’

Harry slowly lifted his head, saw sincerity in Severus’ eyes, so he nodded then his glamour was gone showing his true face, scars and all.


	9. Chapter 9

Severus could tell Harry was a little self-conscious as they walked back down to the great hall to finish repairing it. Harry never lifted his head, just kept staring at the ground as he walked.

‘Harry, you have nothing to be ashamed of.’

‘How can you look at me?’

‘I can look at you because I see the type of man you are. You have such a good heart and a caring nature. You said it to me, looks do not come into this. Yes, some people are shallow, but if there are real feelings, then these scars should not come into it. Naturally some will be shocked as you’ve been hiding your true looks since you entered the magical world,’ Severus put his arm around Harry, ‘Look at me.’

Harry slowly looked up, ‘You’re so gorgeous.’

‘Maybe I am now I removed my glamour, but you loved me before I removed it. I loved you for you, not how you look. Let me explain something to you just in case you wish to do something about these scars. There is a very painful and hard process that you can go through to either remove your scars or make them less noticeable. I tell you this for your sake, not mine, I want you to feel good about yourself and if that means going through this procedure, then you do it. If you can see yourself as I see you, a man with a lot of love to give, that will do anything to protect anyone including people you don’t know, that is a rare thing to have love, to think of others before yourself. Then let yourself show your true self. But let me ask you something, would you feel better if I put my glamour back on?’

‘No, you have to be yourself and if this is your true self then that’s how you should look.’

‘You said earlier that all of you used those names, greasy haired, hooked nose, could you have seen yourself falling for someone like that, if it wasn’t for the bond I mean?’

‘As I said, looks don’t worry me, they never did. Naturally I would see someone and think their good looking, I thought Cho was pretty, but I wasn’t attracted to Cho because of her looks, she was a nice girl, she is a nice girl. I admit I though Malfoy was nice looking but not because I wanted him or anything. So if we got to know each other as most people do, yes I could see myself falling for you.’

‘I am the same Harry, yes I notice looks, but I’m not attracted to them. It’s what’s inside that makes us who we truly are.’

‘So you’re okay with looking at me?’ 

Severus smiled then his lips were on Harry’s, his fingers tracing the scars on Harry’s neck and face. He tried to relay to Harry that his love was for who he was not how he looked and nothing would change his love especially not looks.

‘You really do want to be with me, even with these?’

‘Yes, I do, naturally you will get asked and you will get stared at until everyone is used to seeing your true self.’

‘I get stared at now so I’m used to that.’

‘I’m curious about something though. You said you used your aunts makeup, I saw you when you first arrived here yet I never noticed makeup.’

‘When I was young, I had tops that covered my neck and arms. But when I had to go out in public with them, she put the make up on me, that’s what gave me the idea. So I would practice doing it with the stuff I stole. I used to really watch her as she did it, how she blended it in so it looked natural. When I came here there was only one bit I was worried about, my hands weren’t the same as my face, the colour just didn’t match, so I used it on my hands as well. Ron almost caught me without it once, it was the second week here and I was just about to get out of the shower when he stepped into the bathroom. See, normally I would be up and showered before the others that way I had time to get dressed and put the makeup back on before anyone saw me. It was only a couple of weeks later that Hermione was talking about the glamour charm that Flitwick mentioned. At first I was hopeless, but after a lot of disastrous starts it worked. I only did it on my face, neck and arms that way I could wear short sleeve shirts in the warm weather. But after a few times at almost being caught in the showers whether it was the dorm showers or the quidditch showers I decided to do my whole body.’

‘You had more talent than I thought, that is not an easy charm especially for a first year.’

‘I think because I realised how much better my life would be using that charm and not make up so I was able to bring out enough magic to do it. But I watched Hermione as well, when she mentioned that charm I pretended to be clueless. I asked if she’d do the charm to show me. She has this faint scar on the back of her hand that she covered perfectly the first try. I watched what she did, but I said I missed it, so she did it again. Once I had the movements right and the incantation I started to practice.’

‘Even though I did give you a hard time and I had no choice about that as most of the Slytherin’s always reported back to their parents anything about you, but I was also being watched. If I knew about how you had been treated I probably would not have been so hard on you.’

‘It would have been nice if you didn’t, but I get why you did.’

‘Now let’s go finish our work then we can spend more time in bed.’

‘I love the way your mind works. Tomorrow we go shopping for new clothes and robes for you. If I can show my scars, you can show people that you aren’t a big nasty greasy haired bat.’

‘A bat, I never heard that name in all the years here.’

‘Fred and George said it the first time I heard it. I asked why, they said it was the way you would grab your robes and fold your arms around yourself, it was like bat wings folding around their bodies and the way your robes flowed as you moved.’

‘It seemed I was watched closely by a lot of students. Okay, we’re about to head in and the others will see you. Try not to let it bother you, just give them a smile like always and go back to working on the walls.’

‘Stay beside me Sev, just at first.’

‘Not at first, always,’ Severus smiled down at Harry, slipped his arm around his waist then they walked into the great hall together. Severus could feel Harry was nervous but he pulled out that Gryffindor courage he has always shown, smiled at everyone in the great hall even though they all stared, some with opened mouthed shock, ‘You did well, they will get used to seeing you my love.’

Harry nodded, ‘If you can handle me like this, that’s all that matters to me.’

Severus and Harry stood side by side while they worked on one of the walls, every now and then Severus would glance at Harry who would sometimes look over his shoulder at the others in the hall, some still stared, some went back to work. Severus tried to reassure Harry that how he looked was not important and he would keep reassuring him, for as long as it takes.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Severus stepped into Madame Malkin’s robes for all occasions and looked around.

‘Mr. Potter, are you in need of some robes?’

‘I will need some but not today, Severus is getting new robes. I thought he might look good in colours, dark colours, not black all the time.’

‘I do have a lot of dark colours that you might like professor Snape, I can bring out some samples if you like.’

Severus stared down at Harry, ‘Do you have a colour similar to Harry’s eye colour?’

‘Yes, I do, I’ll be right back.’

Severus waited until the woman went into the back of the shop, ‘You see love, she never mentioned your scars.’

‘No, but she probably thought I got them from Voldemort and since I am the one to kill him she didn’t want to upset me because of the way I’m thought of now.’

‘You’re probably right which means a lot of people will think the same way. But did you notice the other staff at breakfast, they didn’t continue to stare.’

‘I know Sev, but like I said, if you can handle them then I’m fine.’

‘Here we go professor Snape, what do you think of these?’ Madame Malkin held up three different types of green, one emerald green the same colour as Harry’s eyes, the other two a dark green.

‘There all nice Sev.’

Severus placed the three samples over his arm, ‘Yes, they are very nice, alright, I’ll have one set made out of each of these but add a dark blue as well.’

‘Then I just need to take your measurements, you have not been to see me for a few years so you’re measurements might have changed.’

‘A little, but Harry should have some robes as well, especially if you are going to assist me in my classes.’

‘I never thought of that, okay, I’ll get some as well, I’ll match yours since we match.’

‘If you wish Harry.’

‘I read about your marriage and the bond your mother performed Mr. Potter, but you both seem very happy, I suppose that is all that matters.’

‘But you thought the age difference might be a problem?’ Harry raised his eyebrows.

‘I was concerned that maybe you were a little young for professor Snape. I did overhear others saying similar, but I suppose when love comes into it, then age does not matter.’

‘No, it doesn’t, I love Sev, he makes me happy.’

‘Then that’s what matters, now come on, we’ll get you both measured up.’

Harry smiled then stepped into the back with Severus, they both stood on stools while Madame Malkin measured first Severus than Harry, she told them they could pick up their robes in a week. After that, Harry took Severus into London to buy some muggle clothes, mainly jeans for himself, Severus did buy some jeans, for weekends, but mainly some nice black pants but a few coloured shirts instead of just black or white which was what he always wore, the shirts were all dark colours, but Harry thought he looked wonderful in all of them. After that Harry decided to get rid of his classes, so he had his eyes tested and ordered contact lenses which he would need to come back to pick up in a few days. They found a deserted alleyway, apparated to Hogsmeade where they decided to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, so they sat down with all their bags and ordered a drink and their lunch.

‘I must say professor Snape, you look very different than we are used to, did you have some work done?’

‘No, this is how I always looked, I used a glamour to change my appearance.’

‘I have heard of people using glamour’s to hide aspects of their features they do not like, but you have nice features.’

‘All to do with my part of making everyone believe I was a death eater Rosmerta, but also to keep the children in line.’

‘It worked Rosmerta; no one would ever dare cross professor Snape with those looks he used to give you. But I think he looks gorgeous.’

‘He is a very nice looking man Mr. Potter, but your scars, that man always had a cruel streak.’

Severus could tell Harry wasn’t going to say the truth and decided to let everyone think his scars came from Voldemort and not his relatives.

‘Voldemort did not like good looks Madame Rosmerta.’ Severus said.

‘No, but you’re alive, that’s the main thing Mr. Potter. I’ll leave you to your lunch, enjoy,’ Rosmerta smiled then went back to the front of her pub.

‘You see Harry, they might ask but it does not seem to worry them.’

‘No, but it’s not really the truth, it wasn’t Voldemort even though I do have scars from him. This procedure you mentioned, tell me about it.’

‘It requires daily treatment, it’s painful. It’s very similar to muggle skin grafts, the healer will remove a piece of skin from somewhere on your body, she will treat it with certain creams and potions, then that gets placed over your scars, a bit at a time, specific charms are used to graft it into place. It’s done using a numbing spell but it’s after it’s done that you feel it.’

‘How do you know about this?’

‘My mother had some scars covered up that my father did.’

‘I’m sorry Sev, you didn’t have a very good childhood did you?’

‘Compared to yours it was good Harry. But my father wasn’t a very nice man.’

‘If you don’t mind me asking Sev, but your father was a muggle, why did your mother allow him to hurt her?’

‘She loved him and she told me once that since she was not a very nice looking woman, she did not believe she would find a man that would love her.’

‘If my ugly aunt can find someone anyone can. Did your father love your mother?’

‘I believe he did, he was just jealous that she was magical that is why he never really liked me.’

‘Sort of like petunia, she was jealous of my mother being a witch and she wasn’t so she took it out on me.’

‘Yes, she was jealous of Lily’s abilities, that is why I gave you that memory; I wanted you to know how she always was with your mother.’

‘After the way I was treated and I’ve heard about others, we really need to stay hidden, don’t we?’

‘Yes, we do and it is wrong, but that’s the way this world works. The muggles would fear us until it got to the point they would see us as a threat. The original muggle witch hunts were real, just slightly changed so the muggles believed they burned witches at the stake, they never did but let the muggles believe it worked. They could cast a chilling charm and a shielding charm on themselves, but they would allow the flames to engulf them but not touch them. When the flames hid them from sight, they would conjured a burnt duplicate of themselves then disappear leaving the muggles to believe they had burned a witch to death.’

‘Even though we probably wouldn’t do that today, we’d just show our magic it would make them fear us even more. That was another reason they used to hit me so much, they feared what I might do to them. Like Hagrid, when he came to get me when I was eleven, he gave Dudley a pigs tail, that really scared them, but I loved seeing it, seeing magic for the first time, then everything I saw just amazed me.’

‘We can do some wonderful spells, but as you know we can also use our magic the wrong way. Now let’s eat lunch, we need to get back to Hogwarts.’

Harry stared at his husband, hardly believing this beautiful man belonged to him. If their feelings hadn’t shown themselves earlier even with Sev knowing about his scars, he might have hated being with Sev and making Sev stay with someone that looked like him, so badly scared when he was so beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

During their lunch, Harry had people coming up to him, shaking his hand, some even shook Severus hand, but Harry noticed they didn’t really stare at his scars and he knew why, they thought Voldemort did them, Harry figured it was the best way to go, let them believe that, then he never had to reveal what had taken place when he was a child. But another thing Harry noticed, Sev was receiving a lot of admiring looks, from men and woman which brought out Harry’s jealous side so he would constantly hold Sev’s hand.

‘Never fear my love, you are all I want.’

‘I can see them checking you out, you’re wanted, desired.’

‘Maybe, but I only want you,’ Severus leant over the table and kissed Harry very gently, lovingly, ‘You own my heart and soul, forever.’

Harry smiled, ‘You can be very romantic sometimes, it’s nice.’

‘You will see that a lot more. So whether you want to do the treatment or not or even if you wish to put your glamour back on, that is your choice, but I love you for who you are, for your beautiful heart. But we’ve finished, we should get back to Hogwarts.’

Harry was grinning hugely before they picked up their bags, then Severus paid for the meal, they joined hands and left the Three Broomsticks.

‘Oh, I want to look at something while we’re here.’

‘Lead the way Harry.’

Harry and Severus stepped into another shop, ‘Mr. Potter, professor Snape, congratulations,’ the owner said.

‘Thank you.’

‘Thanks, that’s why we’re here, I want rings for both of us, something that matched but also suits us.’

‘Follow me,’ the man lead Harry and Severus to a glass counter, then pulled out four trays of men’s rings.

‘Oh Sev, look at these,’ Harry picked up a platinum ring with three moonstones placed on the top, ‘Do you mind if I try this on?’

‘Of course not.’

Harry was about to slip the ring on his finger when Severus took it out of his hand, he slipped the ring slowly onto Harry’s left ring finger, then kissed it.

Harry smiled so he picked up one identical to his just slightly bigger and slipped it onto Severus’ left ring finger, kissing it as well.

‘They look good love.’

Harry grinned hugely, ‘Yeah, they do, we’ll take these.’

‘Then if you would just sign this form the money will transfer from Gringotts.’

Severus went to pull out his wand but Harry stopped him and took his wand out, signing his name with one swish of his wand.

‘I could have paid for them Harry.’

‘I know, but I wanted this, so I paid, you can buy us something else if you want, but I’m not one for a lot of jewellery.’

‘Then I will have to think of something you might like. They are nice though and they match, just like we do.’

‘Yeah, we do,’ Harry faced the shop owner who was smiling, ‘Thank you.’

‘You are both welcome.’

Harry and Severus held hands again as they walked up the road leading to Hogwarts. They both stopped and stared at the ruined castle.

‘Will it ever be as it was Sev?’

‘Yes, with a lot of work it will look like it always did, that’s why we need to help the rest of the staff otherwise it will not be ready by September.’

‘I know we’ve been a bit distracted by each other, it’s hard to stop staring at you or thinking about our time in bed. It’s hard to think straight because all I keep seeing is what your hands can do to me, what your lips feel like against my naked body,’ Harry groaned loudly.

Severus sniggered, ‘I feel the same and you have certainly learned how to use your hands, lips and basically you’re whole body.’

‘Do you think a quick trip to our room would be possible?’

Severus laughed, ‘I think we could spare an hour.’

‘That’s longer than we need so let’s go.’

Harry and Severus practically ran up the long drive to the castle, they never stopped until they reached their rooms.

A few hours later Harry and Severus walked back up towards the great hall, Albus stopped them and indicated for them to follow. They stepped into one of the old ground floor classrooms that had already been repaired.

‘Blimey, what’s with all the bags?’ Harry stared around at the dozens of large canvas bags.

‘It’s mail for both of you. They started to arrive early this morning but Kingsley also sent some bags that had letters delivered to the ministry. They will need to be checked for curses.’

‘Do you think these are about Harry and I being married?’

‘Some, yes, but I believe most are to Harry thanking him.’

‘I couldn’t answer all these, it would take me years. But I don’t want anyone to think I don’t appreciate them.’

‘Then I suggest a statement, you could say how much you do appreciate all the letters you have received that way everyone will know and your hand will be saved at the same time.’

‘We’ll check them for curses over the next few days, read a couple tonight to see what has been written. It’s time we concentrated on this castle.’

‘Yes, still so much to do, so let’s get to it shall we?’ Albus left the room with Severus and Harry following. Once they were standing together at the walls of the kitchens, Albus turned his head, ‘So did you get new robes Severus?’

‘I ordered four sets of new robes, three in different shades of green, one the same colour as Harry’s eyes, then one set in blue. Harry decided to get some robes made up at the same time and the same colour, we pick them up in a week.’

‘It will be nice to see you out of those black robes Severus. So Harry, you decided to match Severus’ robes for when you are helping in his classes?’

‘Yes, I figured I should look good if I’m assisting, all the staff usually look nice and neat in their robes.’

Severus and Albus chuckled, ‘Usually, you mean the way Severus used to look, don’t you Harry?’

Harry shrugged, ‘Yeah, those black robes didn’t look very nice.’

‘Well, you do not have to see Severus in them for much longer. But I did notice you both wearing identical rings, they look very nice. To me it shows you wish for everyone to see you are both taken, am I right?’

‘Even though it was my idea to get the rings; that never occurred to me. I just thought since we are married that we should have rings,’ Harry shrugged.

‘True, but now everyone will know you belong to me and I belong to you. Now we should get back to work.’

‘Yeah, I hate seeing this place so wrecked. But it’s the dark magic that was used, it’s like Hogwarts has been defiled. I hope in time that everyone can forget what took place here that night.’

‘Even though books will have everything that happened, people will put it behind them, just like all of us will. The people that lost loved ones will always remember, that is natural, but they will never forget what took place here, they will be able to move on. We are fortunate that the main structure of the castle is still standing and the founders took damage into consideration when they built it. Hogwarts will always remain, no matter what happens to it over the years,’ Albus stared around at the room he was in, thinking about everything he had seen happen over the years he had been living and working at Hogwarts. It was sad to see, but it will be as it was, a magnificent ancient castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry and Severus tried as hard as they could to not be distracted by each other so they could help with the repairs, Harry even moved away from Severus, not far but not so he was standing right beside him. It seemed to work, Harry and Severus concentrated on what they were doing and not each other. The moment they had a break they were back beside each other and always touching.

The following morning Harry and Severus stepped into the great hall and headed for the staff table, but both of them noticed that all the staff seemed to be upset, angry even at something and all of them had a copy of the Daily Prophet.

‘Is something going on Albus?’ Severus asked but he never sat, just like Harry who stood beside him.

‘You will find out eventually, sit down and read the main story on the Daily Prophet.’

Harry and Severus sat, Albus pushed the paper in front of them, ‘Harry Potter, after more attention, more fame. It has recently come to light that Harry Potter’s face is scarred, scars that weren’t there until recently. It seems Mr. Potter likes to play the victim; he wants everyone to believe that he-who-must-not-be-named did more to him than what actually happened.’

‘Who would do this?’ Harry asks quietly.

‘I believe we wouldn’t have to look too far Harry. Try not to let it bother you,’ Severus put his arm around Harry’s shoulder.

‘Well it does bother me,’ Harry pushed the paper away from him, ‘I’m not hungry, I’m going for a walk,’ Harry stood then hurried from the hall.

Severus stared after Harry then got to his feet, ‘Let him be Severus, he might need some time alone.’

‘He might but not right now he doesn’t. Harry gets depressed very easily, this could make it worse.’ Severus swept from the great hall and headed outside. He found Harry in his usual spot, sitting behind the bushes near the black lake, ‘You could set this straight if you wish.’

‘Then everyone would know.’

‘Yes, they would know the truth, but someone is trying to give you a bad name. I have been waiting for articles about me to turn up in the papers. I can’t believe they went after you though.’

‘If it was them Sev, how, we haven’t seen them since they day they were here.’

‘We have been out only twice, for all we know they were there, we just didn’t seem them. If you think about this Harry, we do not take a lot of notice of anything but each other. What I don’t get is why this story, it’s not like it would make either of us want to separate.’

‘They want to hurt me and I think it was Hermione that gave them the idea.’

‘Why would you believe it was her over the two Weasley’s when they have very big tempers?’

‘When Ron left, Hermione and I were alone for weeks. One time I woke and Hermione was staring down at me, she looked upset, sort of sad. I never let on I was awake and it wasn’t until she left to go have a shower that I got up. I realised that blankets had slipped down so my scars were showing. I’m usually the first awake, I shower and put the glamour back on, that morning I woke late because of Voldemort. He was torturing some death eaters that displeased him, so between the pain I felt in my scar and my nightmares I didn’t get a lot of sleep that night. The glamour fades during the night, I should have removed it then did it again to last longer.’

‘Alright, say Miss Granger told them what she saw and one of them has seen you since you’ve dropped the glamour. Why would she do this to you, she’s not one for getting angry, not like Mr. Weasley or Miss Weasley?’

‘After the fighting, the three of us walked back down through the castle, at first we just kept talking about being alive and he was dead. Then she said that her and Ron talked a bit about the future, how they would like to get married, she said when I marry Ginny we’ll all be family. That’s the only thing that makes sense; otherwise it wouldn’t worry her who I ended up with. But since we’ve been together Sev I realised something, Ginny and I would never have made it anyway, we’re too different. Even though I thought we were different, we’re more alike than I realised, but Ginny, no, she’s just too different from me and I know sometimes that doesn’t matter, but with me I know it would.’

‘I noticed that myself, she does tend to get loud, she likes attention, she has a temper, she talks a lot and she likes to be around a lot of people. You are anything but loud, you do not like attention nor do you have a temper. Normally you don’t talk a lot and you do not like being around lots of people, it makes you uncomfortable. Yes I know opposites attract, but usually there has to be some similarities for the relationship to work. I believe apart from the bond, we work as we are similar. We are both normally quiet men, we do not like attention and we do not get loud or lose our tempers at the drop of a hat. Maybe that is why our real feelings emerged right after Albus activated the bond, we are very similar.’

Harry nodded but noticed Severus staring at him, ‘You want me to tell what happened?’

‘It would put all these rumours to rest. You do not have to put everything in a statement, just that you were hit constantly which is where the scars came from, then how you were forced to use your aunts make up to hide the scars, how you learned to use a glamour charm when you first arrived at Hogwarts. That is all anyone needs to know and it will put these lies to rest.’

Harry moved so he was sitting against Severus, ‘Maybe I could put in that I’m thinking about having this procedure done in the hope it will remove most of my scars. I want to feel good about myself Sev but every time I see them, in a mirror or a reflection it makes me remember and I don’t want to remember. I want to bury that part of my life forever.’

‘Then we will speak with Poppy. How about we go back inside, eat some breakfast and work on your statement?’

‘Even though you don’t mind them, I do, it’s always there, the looks, the pain, the humiliation.’

‘Then I’ll be right beside you while it’s being done. It will take a while Harry, it has to be done gradually, one scar at a time. You will be red while it heals, creams and charms done twice a day, every day until they heal.’

‘With the amount I’ve got, I might still be having it done after Hogwarts opens again.’

‘You might, we have to speak with Poppy about that.’

‘You said they take skin from another part, won’t that scar?’

‘No, the procedure works so you don’t scar. The skin is carefully sliced from you then the healing starts right after, takes a while but it heals completely. These scars would have healed if you saw a doctor or a healer right after they were done. Naturally the deeper ones might have faded but not disappeared, but they would have needed to be treated straight away, even by one of our healers would have needed to treat them right after being done.’

‘Okay, I want to do this and not just for the article. Ever since I dropped the glamour I just haven’t felt good about myself.’

‘Then let’s go eat and we’ll speak with Poppy.’

Harry nodded, kissed Severus’ perfect shaped lips, stood and pulled Severus to his feet. They put their arms around each other and headed back towards the castle. What Severus didn’t tell Harry that he caught a glimpse of movement down towards the gates and if he was right, one was a Weasley the other was Granger. They probably wanted to see how Harry reacted to the story. Now Severus hoped they would realise that their story backfired once Harry released a statement with the truth behind his scars.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry, Severus and Albus stepped into the hospital wing, they saw Poppy setting up her potions cabinet.

‘Poppy, have you got a few minutes to spare?’

‘Of course Albus, what can I do for you?’

‘I explained to Harry about a procedure that would help reduce his scars, he wants to know more about it.’

‘It’s a very painful procedure Harry and can take a long time before all your scars are either healed completely or faded.’

‘Yeah, Sev explained, but I want this,’ Harry sighed, ‘Professor Dumbledore told me about your diagnostic charm, all these were done before I turned eleven. My aunt used make up to hide them whenever they allowed me out; I used it when I started here. Once I found out about the glamour charm I learned to use that.’

‘After that article Harry has decided to release a statement about how he came to have those scars and why he is only now showing them,’ Albus said.

‘I’m sorry you were treated that way Harry, so if you wish to have this procedure then I will arrange it.’

‘Can you explain how it works?’

‘Are you sure you want to hear the details?’

‘Yes, I’ve heard hard stuff before, it never stopped me.’

‘Very well, first I slice the skin away from one scar, we do it one at a time. I treat the exposed flesh with specialized salves and charms. It has to remain like that for six hours. During that time I remove another piece of skin of the same size, treat it with another salve and charms, where I removed the skin will be healed straight away even if it will be tender for a while. Six hours later I will charm the skin in place, it’s treated again with yet another salve then left to heal. You will have a numbing spell used during this time, it’s the first few days after that you will feel the pain as the numbing spell can’t be used. I need to know what you’re feeling along with what it looks like so I can make sure it’s healing right. Yes, you can have a pain potion, but nothing strong, then for five days it will need treatment, charms and more salve.’

‘So where you remove the skin, it won’t scar?’

‘No, but since you explained that these were done by muggles and not magic, especially dark magic, I could say with almost certainty that those scars will heal completely, you will not even know they were there once it’s done. It’s magical scars that usually can’t be healed completely, and scars done by dark magic will always scar.’

‘Like my head, professor Dumbledore explained about that.’

‘Yes, nothing would work on that scar. Do you have scars that was caused by magic, whether light or dark magic?’

‘Yeah, a few, nothing on my face or neck though, my arms and legs have those, one of my chest.’

‘Then the most I can do is make some of the scarring less noticeable.’

‘I’m not worried about this one I just want to know if the one I got from the basilisk fang could be healed, Fawkes saved me with his tears, but there is a small scar?’

‘That will be hard to say right now, phoenix tears have never been studied, so for all I know he healed it enough that would let me do the rest. Basilisk venom is highly toxic and normally kills.’

Poppy, Albus and Severus watched Harry thinking, ‘What do you want to do love, you can just go back to using the glamour charm?’

‘No, there’s been times I forgot about it, I want the main ones done, the ones everyone can see. But the ones on my…’ Harry hesitated as he lowered his head.

‘Yes, we saw them Harry, I can do them as well,’ Poppy said kindly.

‘Okay, are you okay seeing the others Sev?’

‘I’m fine with all of them but you need to feel good about yourself.’

‘Then I want to do this, my face first if it’s okay?’

‘I will get everything ready, I just need to make the salves you will need, I have the potions. So how about we work this for Monday of next week, first thing in the morning, no breakfast.’

‘Sounds good, thanks Madame Pomfrey.’

‘You’re welcome Harry.’

‘Now how about we go work on that statement?’ Albus asked.

‘Yeah, I want them to realise that it didn’t work, whatever they wanted to achieve.’

Severus slipped his arm around Harry and they followed Albus up to his office where they sat and discussed what to release in the statement. Harry was fine with everything apart from the sexual abuse he went through. Albus sent the statement off with one of the school owls while Harry and Severus headed back down to help with repairs again. They were outside working on the walls of the courtyard when they heard Harry’s name called.

‘Neville, Seamus, Dean, what are you doing here?’

‘Something we heard and I want to hear the truth from you, mainly because of all the lies that get written about you. I can see what was written is true, but why you’re showing them now is not what I’m sure about.’

‘None of it was true apart from the fact I’m no longer hiding my scars.’

‘Harry just had Albus release a statement about the true facts regarding his scars,’ Severus said.

‘We never saw them after you killed Voldemort, why?’ Seamus asked.

Severus could see Harry was feeling uncomfortable, ‘They will read the truth tomorrow love.’

Harry sighed, ‘They weren’t done by Voldemort, I’ve had these since I was a kid, before I started here. My muggle relatives did all this. I’m going to have this procedure done to remove them or at least they won’t be so noticeable.’

‘So how come we never saw them that first day here?’ Dean asked.

‘I used woman’s makeup until I learned how to do the glamour charm; that was three weeks after we started.’

‘Why did you want to hide them?’ Neville asked sadly.

‘After Hagrid told me about my parents and Voldemort, the name I was known as, the attention I got that day I went to get my Hogwarts stuff, I realise how much attention I was going to get, I didn’t want anymore, I didn’t want any of it. You know how I am, or you should, I hate the way everyone treats me. Back then, it made me feel guilty. I hear that my parents were murdered by this psychopath that wanted to kill me. I knew nothing about my parents or that I was a wizard until Hagrid came to tell me because Dumbledore knew I wasn’t getting my letters. They kept taking them, burning them so I couldn’t see where they came from. So after all that the last thing I wanted to do was draw more attention to myself.’

‘We never knew you didn’t know about your parents, everyone knew,’ Seamus said.

‘I didn’t.’

‘Who wrote that story for the Daily Prophet, Skeeter?’ Neville asked.

‘We don’t think so, we believe it was three people or one of those three people,’ Severus said as he slipped his arm around Harry, pulling him close, ‘Harry explained to Ron, Hermione and Ginny about our bond, how Harry’s mother performed the bonding ceremony when he was only six months old. I knew what Lily was asking of me, but she knew I would do anything for her. Ginny stormed out of the great hall accusing Harry of ruining her life, Ron was angry that his sister was hurt and Hermione wanted Harry to break the bond, which would mean I die.’

‘No one hurts you Sev, no one. My mother knew this bond would work, she must have known there was more to us than she led you to believe. Dumbledore said our feelings shouldn’t have been this strong, but they are,’ Harry sighed again as he put his head on Severus’ shoulder.

‘Right after we read the article, Harry came out here, I found him down at the black lake,’ Severus smiled down at Harry, ‘I saw Ron and Hermione down at the gate, staring in. I can only assume they wanted to see Harry’s reaction.’

‘But apart from Ginny, why would Hermione and Ron do this?’

‘Hermione said to me once that when she marries Ron and I marry Ginny we would be family. She realised that wouldn’t happen but maybe it was what I said that day, something I don’t really mean but I wasn’t going to let Sev die. I think Ron took me seriously.’

Severus could see by Harry’s face that whatever he said must have been bad, now he wondered if Harry would tell him.


	14. Chapter 14

‘What did you say Harry?’ Severus asked cautiously.

‘That I wasn’t going to let you die, that they wouldn’t let Fred die. The bonding spell that Dumbledore activated with us was the same with Fred and George. I said I was going to be a right bastard since Ron calls me that quite a lot. I said if the bond was going to be reversed on Sev then it should be reversed on Fred, meaning they both die. I just wanted Ron to understand what he was asking, he doesn’t want to lose his brother, I don’t want to lose you, the only family I have. I’ve lost enough, I couldn’t lose you too,’ Harry moved out from Severus’ arms and ran into the castle.

‘Harry suffers from depression, sometimes it gets too much for him to handle. He suffered as a child, then as a teenager. The last few weeks has been the only time Harry hasn’t suffered, but someone is trying to hurt Harry with this. I better go make sure he’s alright.’

‘Tell him we don’t believe he wanted attention, we know he didn’t. If Ron or Hermione did that then they’ve lost us as friends.’

‘Thank you Neville, I’m sure Harry will appreciate your support.’

Neville, Seamus and Dean watched as Snape walked into the castle, ‘So Harry’s mother bonded them together, she must have known something no one else did. Harry dated Cho and Ginny, now he’s married to Snape,’ Seamus said, ‘Who is actually being nice.’

‘Do you think that’s part of the bond Neville, we’re both halfbloods, we don’t know as much as you would?’ Dean asked.

‘No, the bond wouldn’t change anyone; it joins two people and will bring out hidden feelings if there is any. I think how Snape just was, is how he really is. Remember that article by Dumbledore, it said Snape acted the part of a death eater so he could spy for Dumbledore. Think of this as well, if Lily Potter did this, then she must have known Snape. But why would Hermione and Ron hurt Harry like this, Ron I get in a way, Ginny never stopped talking about Harry, hoping they would get back together.’

‘It said in that article about Harry and Snape’s marriage that Harry was never told, that Dumbledore didn’t think it would be needed so he never told him about this bond. I know I didn’t trust Harry that time when Voldemort returned and I learned my lesson, Harry doesn’t lie. If he knew about this bond I don’t think he would have dated either girl.’ Seamus said.

‘He looked a little uncomfortable explaining, do you think there’s more to this than what he said?’ Dean asked.

‘Maybe, we’ll see what’s written tomorrow, but going on what we saw and the way he looked, yeah, I think there is. But after hearing this and how Harry seemed uncomfortable, I will never forgive Ron and Hermione for this. Let’s go and hope there is nothing else written that can hurt Harry.’

Severus couldn’t find Harry anywhere, checking their room first, but since there was a lot of the castle still damaged, there wasn’t many places Harry could hide, if that’s what he was doing. Maybe he just needed to think about everything, the article, his scars, Severus realised that maybe Harry should have kept his glamour on until he had the procedure done. Ever since Harry took his glamour off, he has hardly smiled, hadn’t laughed once and last night all he did was turn over and go to sleep. Severus checked everywhere again before he stepped into his rooms and heard a sound, that’s when he saw Harry, sitting in the dark corner beside the large cabinet, the sound was Harry’s sniffs and realised he was crying, something he’d never seen Harry do.

Severus sat beside Harry, pulled him into his arms, ‘Everyone will know the truth tomorrow, they won’t be able to hurt you with lies again.’

‘It’s not just that, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, trying to find out why they would do this. Fine, Ginny’s hurt but I told you I never thought it would work anyway.’

‘So did you come to any other conclusion apart from Ginny being hurt?’

‘Money,’ Harry slowly looked up, ‘Sirius left me a fortune, I don’t want it, I’ve never touched it. All I did was ask Dumbledore to get an inventory in case there was something he left for me, something personal.’

‘Why would you believe it’s money?’

‘Right after we started dating, not right after, about six weeks or so, Ginny was talking to me about when the war was over. She mentioned going on a holiday, just the two of us. The thing is she wanted to travel, see different countries, then she mentioned some hotel that Bill told her about in Egypt, not a cheap one either. I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but she must have thought I would pay for it, she doesn’t have anything, neither does the Weasley’s.’

‘Did you ever tell her how much your godfather left you?’

Harry gave a small smile, ‘You can’t say his name, can you Sev?’

‘At least I did not call him some of the other names I used to describe him. Now answer the question.’

‘I told Hermione and Ron that the Blacks were rich, I never said how much. The Dursley’s were greedy people, Hagrid explained that the vault I was left by my parents had some gold, but a few years ago I realise it wasn’t a lot, I just figured their jobs didn’t pay well. Dumbledore said my parents did that in case the Dursley’s found out, they would have made me give them all of it, this was after he explained about blood wards. The Dursley’s would use the argument that they fed and looked after me since I was a baby. I found out that the vault Hagrid took me to was just one set up for me to use until I turn seventeen, they left me another vault, it was pretty full. Even though I trusted Ron and Hermione, knowing there is people out there that would try to get money out of me, I decided to keep it to myself, but it was more. The Weasley’s never had much so I didn’t want to make them feel uncomfortable. But the main reason was I’ve been betrayed before, it hurts so I wasn’t going to risk it again. I don’t really care about the money, I never had any growing up, I got used to getting by, but I won’t let anyone use me for it.’

‘Do you believe I would or that I knew you had money?’

‘No, I trust you completely.’

‘You did not ask if I knew.’

‘I don’t need to know Sev; that day we bought the rings showed me everything I needed. You went to pay for rings that were expensive, platinum with moonstones. Now I have no idea if you have money apart from your wages as a teacher but you were going to pay for it. If you wanted me for my money you wouldn’t have offered. We don’t know each other that well Sev so you wouldn’t know if I would have let you pay for them or not. What you did told me the truth even though I knew in my heart what the truth was.’

‘I have a little my parents left me when they died, those rings would have taken all of it, but I would have paid for them. But no, I had no idea if you had any money, the day with the rings let me know you had some, probably from…Sirius, but not how much.’

‘I used my parents money to pay for them, my money. I found out that my mother was left a lot by an aunt who never had kids of her own, but she loved my mother, hated Petunia who got nothing. The first vault, that was my father’s money, from his wages and their savings, the other vault was the one my mother set up for me if she died. I just thought you should know that your old enemy didn’t pay for these rings, I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable accepting something that was paid for by my father, in a way.’

‘Like my money came from my parents, it is now mine, you are the same, it’s yours. But I do not want you buying me anything. Like you, I live a simple life, I am not one for a lot of material things.’

‘Yeah, I’ve worked that out. But one thing I would like to do, for us, maybe after the next school year.’

‘And what would that be?’

‘Could we buy a house that we could share, away from here?’

‘Then I will pay half, I have to sell that old house that my parents owned, I do not like being there.’

Harry smiled, ‘If you want Sev and I would probably say the same thing.’

‘Now let’s get off this floor and go make love, I am going to make you beg to be fucked my love.’

Harry groaned softly but allowed Severus to pull him to his feet then straight into the bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Within an hour of the article about Harry’s scars came out, Hogwarts was flooded with letters for Harry, but on the front page of the Daily Prophet was an apology to Harry but also saying they should have checked their facts. Harry and Severus opened a few letters, so far they were similar, they were sorry that Harry had been hurt so badly as a child and if he wanted to have the procedure for his self-confident or even if it would make him feel better than he should, but no one cared how he looked, to them Harry was their hero.

‘You see love, all anyone said was they wished you weren’t hurt as a child, some of course saying they want to go hex some muggles.’

Harry gave a small chuckle, ‘Yeah, but now I wonder if they might say something else, either lies or truth but made to look bad.’

‘You never told them about the last horcrux, there is nothing else they could say unless it is lies which would mean that you could correct it. The Daily Prophet or any other magazine or paper will not print another story about you unless it’s the truth and maybe they will make sure you approved it first.’

‘I had nightmares Sev; sometimes I talked in my sleep. What if they heard something, about what else they did?’

‘I’m sure they would have already said something, like we’re only together because I turned you towards men or something idiotic like that.’

‘You thought about that already, didn’t you?’

‘It crossed my mind since you’ve had two nightmares over the last week. You did talk, mainly about Voldemort, telling him to stop killing everyone, that you would do anything. During those months in the tent you were consumed with his horcruxes and him, not much else, you did not know about yourself at the time. So think about this logically, if you did have a nightmare it would have been similar to your others about Voldemort.’

Harry smiled, one that reached his eyes, ‘You’re right, I often dreamt of him killing people, friends.’

‘Good, now how about we put this to rest and spend a few days together before you start your treatment.’

‘Spend it in bed since I probably won’t be able to while I’m healing.’

‘I did hope you were going to suggest that, so love, let’s go to bed, I have a surprise for you.’

‘Oh,’ Harry grinned then took Sev’s hand and walked into the bedroom to see black satin sheets but what got Harry’s blood pumping was the leather ties attached to each post of the bed which told Harry he was being restrained or Severus was. Either way Harry was already hard as a rock and ready to go.

Later in the day, Harry and Severus were again working on the walls of the castle when Harry heard his name called. The two men turned to see Neville leading a group of Harry’s friends towards them.

‘Hey, what’s going on?’

‘I took a leap out of your book Harry, I decided to go undercover to find out if I could discover why they would hurt you writing that article,’ Neville smirked.

‘He spoke with Kingsley who was able to lend Neville Mad-eye Moody’s invisibility cloak,’ Seamus said smiling hugely.

‘Oh blimey, Neville, you could have been discovered, hurt even.’

‘Nah, I had everyone there just in case, they all had our old DA coins. If they didn’t get a message from me every five minutes they were to come find me.’

‘Very clever Neville, you would make a great auror,’ Severus said.

‘That’s what I want to do when I finish. So are you ready to hear what I overheard?’

‘Um, yeah, I suppose so.’

‘Two things, yes, Ginny was pissed at you, sorry for the language professor.’

‘Feel free to use any language you like, I often let loose when I need it.’

‘Thanks,’ Neville smiled, ‘Well, she dreamt of marrying you, we all knew that, she wanted to be married to the chosen one, now saviour. She thought having you as her boyfriend or husband would guarantee she would get a spot on a professional quidditch team. There’s more to Ginny though but first Hermione and Ron. Hermione told Ron about when she saw your scars in the tent, not sure what that meant, anyway she was also pissed that you weren’t going to marry Ginny which means you wouldn’t end up her brother in law. So her reason was pretty innocent, but Ron’s wasn’t. He always felt like your side kick but since you three are now known as the golden trio he thought he’d finally made a name for himself, that name also links him to you forever, but also having you marry his sister would mean more doors opened for him. Now back to Ginny, after Hermione went upstairs to the bathroom I followed Ginny and Ron into another room, they were talking about money, how Ginny always wanted a big house, like what the Malfoy’s have. She wanted to travel around the world, to buy lots of clothes, jewellery and knew you were generous, you always bought stuff for Ron and Hermione, she thought you would buy her stuff like that especially if you were married. Ron said even though at first he didn't like you buying stuff, when you mentioned that Sirius was rich then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad taking money or gifts from you.’

‘You were right love, they wanted your money.’

‘So you have money because sorry mate, those clothes you used to wear were ugly and old, then your glasses were very old fashioned,’ Seamus said.

‘I could never get to my vault my parents left me, I was always being guarded. But that vault was just to get me through my Hogwarts years. I never knew anything about my other vault my parents left me until a year ago. I wanted to know about Sirius’ vault, I didn’t care about the money, I wanted an inventory in case he left me something personal, so Dumbledore organised an inventory of all my vaults. Apart from looking to see if there were letters I never took any notice of them and just stuck the information away and never thought of it again. The thing is I told Ron and Hermione that the Blacks were loaded, I forgot all about this until yesterday. When I ran inside I sat and tried to figure out why they would do this, Ginny yeah, she’s hurt. But then I remembered her talking to me about going on an overseas holiday if the war was ever over. I explained to Sev about that and how Hermione wanted us to be family once we both marry Ron and Ginny. I always knew I wouldn’t marry her even before this bond was activated, Ginny used to get me angry a lot, that’s something I wouldn’t have put up with but it’s also part of her personality. Even if Hermione is upset about my marriage to Sev, she still seemed to go too far which isn’t like her.’

‘We think we know why Harry,’ Luna said, ‘She liked Ron for a long time, we think if Ron said he wanted to do this and wanted his girlfriend to support him she would, even over you. Think of you and professor Snape, you would support him because you love him, Hermione’s the same with Ron.’

‘I would support Sev but I wouldn’t lie, I hate lying and I won’t unless it’s to protect a life, like when I lied to you Neville. I felt so guilty when I walked away from you then I’m thinking I’m going to die with that guilt of lying to one of my best friends. I would protect Sev with my life if I had to, do anything for him, but it would need to be damn serious to make me lie.’

‘We know mate, I got to see that for myself when I didn’t believe you about Voldemort returning. I really thought you were lying, I found out you weren’t and did a lot of thinking after that. No, you aren’t someone that will lie, you’re evasive or just say outright you can’t tell us like you’ve done before, but you never made anything up,’ Seamus said.

‘I had so many secrets to keep it was hard so I tried not to get into heavy conversations with any of you.’

‘So you’re going to have those skin grafts done?’ Hannah asked.

‘Yeah, Madame Pomfrey is starting on Monday.’

‘My brother had them done, I’m sorry it’s going to hurt.’

‘Don’t be Hannah; I just want to get rid of these because there a reminder, then look at my husband, his gorgeous, I have to compete with all the ones that now drool over him.’

Severus laughed loudly then pulled Harry to him, kissing him passionately not caring that some of his students were watching.

‘Ah love, such powerful magic and so beautiful. How about the headmaster treat all of you to dinner,’ Albus waved his hand towards the castle where Neville led his friends inside leaving Harry and Severus snogging, something they never thought they would see, but something they might have to get used to.


	16. Chapter 16

Harry and Severus made a quick trip to Diagon Alley to pick up their robes; they also went to get Harry’s contact lenses he ordered. Harry got a lot of looks, but overheard people say that those muggles should be hexed badly. Even though Harry hated people knowing what his relatives had done to him as a kid, he couldn’t help but smile when he would overhear strangers saying stuff like that. 

The next couple of days Harry received letters from his friends saying they sent mail to Ron, Ginny and Hermione all with stuff like bubotuba pus, a cursed one to give them boils all over their faces and other nasty stuff that wouldn’t leave any long term damage but enough to know that Harry’s friends were not happy with any of them. Harry showed Sev the letters and even though neither of them wanted this Harry knew it was his friends way of showing support.

Severus noticed Harry was very quiet as they walked towards the hospital. He kept his arm tight around Harry realising he was scared but you wouldn’t tell by looking at him. Severus only knew because as they had gotten to know each other very well over the last few weeks. They stepped into the hospital wing to see Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom all standing near a bed that had lots of potions and jars of salve on the small table next to it.

‘Are you sure you want to do this Harry?’ Albus asked.

‘Yeah, yeah, I’m sure.’

‘Then you will need to undress as I will need to take skin from your thigh, it’s the best skin to use for this procedure,’ Poppy indicated the screens.

‘Come with me,’ Harry stared up at Severus who nodded so they went to the bed, Poppy pulling the curtains around to give privacy, ‘My hands are shaking Sev.’

‘I know, let me help, sit,’ Severus waiting for Harry to sit then took his wand and placed it on the table, then took his shoes and socks off, leaving them under the bed then pulled Harry back to his feet and undid his shirt, taking that off and folding it, placing it on the table, then took Harry’s jeans and underwear off, folding them and placing them with his shirt then waited until Harry got on the bed before covering him with the towel Poppy left for Harry to use, ‘He’s ready Poppy,’ Severus called but kept his eyes on Harry.

‘The others want to know if they can stay with you.’

‘Um, yeah, it’s okay.’

‘Alright, first I need to sterilize both of you, hold still,’ Poppy pointed her want at Severus for a minute then at Harry, ‘Now the numbing spell to your face, I’ll do the one on your cheek first as it’s the biggest,’ Poppy pointed her wand at Harry’s face then touched his cheek, ‘Can you feel my touch?’

‘No, nothing, so now you cut, right?’

‘Yes, it will sit like that for six hours. I will treat it during that time then cut a piece of skin just slightly bigger from the outside of your thigh. Are you ready?’

‘Yes,’ Harry blew out a huge breath but kept his eyes on Severus who was holding his hand. He could see the matron cutting his face out of the corner of his eye, he could also see blood, a lot of blood.

Poppy placed the scarred skin in a bowl, ‘Alright, stay still while I treat this,’ Poppy cleaned the blood away then cast her charm, she gave Harry a potion before dabbing some thick yellow salve over his exposed flesh, ‘Next is your thigh, again stay still,’ poppy moved the towel just enough to expose Harry’s thigh cast a hair removing charm before gently removing the flesh, then she placed it inside a large crystal jar with dark red liquid it in, then cast a healing charm and dabbed more salve on the area, this time it was green, ‘Done, that will need to stay in there until I treat it which is done right before I place it on your face.’

‘How long before the numbing spell wears off?’

‘Not until after it’s completed, so six hours. It’s a specific charm for this procedure. Now you are not to move or sit up. The area around the bed, and all of us are sterile.’

‘When can he eat since he couldn’t eat breakfast?’ Severus asked.

‘Right after, I’ll leave you with your friends, I’ll be in my office if you need anything but I will be back in two hours to treat your face again.’

‘Thanks,’ Harry said softly then waited until the matron, McGonagall and Dumbledore left, ‘Conjure me a mirror Sev.’

Severus sighed but did what Harry asked, handing it to him, ‘It’s red which is expected.’

Harry stared at his raw skin, ‘It’ll be good not to see that scar but it does look terrible and I’m glad I can’t feel it.’

‘What about the pain after this is done professor?’ Luna asked.

‘Harry will have a lot of discomfort for a few days. He can have a pain potion but it can’t be strong as Poppy will need to know what he feels to make sure the new skin is grafting properly.’

‘So you know it’s going to hurt Harry?’

‘Yeah, Sev told me then Madame Pomfrey explained more about this.’

‘Why do it then, you could just use the glamour?’

‘There’s been times I’ve forgotten and they do wear off. A few times it was gone by the time I woke up. I don’t want to see them anymore; it’s a reminder of that time.’

‘Yeah, I get it. We’ll go for a while but we will come back in six hours to see how you are, okay.’

‘Okay, thanks for coming,’ Harry gave his two friends a small smile before the left, ‘It’s going to be painful wearing anything on my thigh Sev, I never thought of that.’

‘A small charm placed on a bathrobe will keep the material away from your leg. I brought it up to Poppy yesterday so she could sterilize it ready for today.’

‘You think of everything, it just didn’t occur to me.’

‘You were worried Harry which is expected.’

‘Yeah, but you know you don’t have to stay here for six hours, you could go help with the repairs for a while.’

‘Don’t even try it Harry, you know I’m staying. But while it’s still numb why don’t you try to sleep since you didn’t get a lot last night.’

‘I’m sorry I kept you awake.’

‘You didn’t, but I woke that one time to use the bathroom and noticed you were wide awake, just lying staring at the ceiling. So how about it love, sleep for a while?’

‘I’ll try, but what will you do if you’re going to be here?’

‘I’m going to read for a while,’ Severus pulled a book from his pocket, showed Harry then kissed him, ‘Now close your gorgeous eyes and sleep.’ Harry smiled then closed his eyes.

Severus opened his book and started reading, a few minutes later Albus joined him, ‘Severus, I had an idea that might make people realise how serious Harry was about going through this just so he wouldn’t have any more attention,’ Albus held up a camera, ‘Would you mind if I took a picture of Harry as he is now?’

‘I think that is an excellent idea Albus.’

Albus took a couple of pictures, one close on Harry’s face, one of him lying in the hospital bed that also showed all the potions and salves beside it.

‘Hopefully this will make those three realise what Harry was willing to go through just so he would not get more attention.’

‘Neville sent Harry a letter yesterday, all of them that came to see Harry a few days ago have all sent letters to those three, some even cursed with pubotuba pus and a boils curse. Even though Harry and I wished they did not go that far they wanted to show them that they support Harry and they were in the wrong for trying to hurt him. Most of it came down to Harry’s money Albus, that’s why they did it.’

‘It is not easy to be rich, there will always be some that want the money. It’s very similar to how Harry was treated when it was leaked about him being the chosen one. So many girls were trying to slip him a love potion. They did not want Harry just because he was a cute boy, they wanted the boy who lived.’

‘Yes, it’s hurtful having that happen, makes you wary as to why people want to be your friend.’

‘I will send this off with another statement, but I will return when he is due to have the new skin grafted.’

Severus watched Albus leave then went back to reading his book. Two hours later Poppy returned and did her charms over Harry’s face then dabbed more salve on it before leaving again. Severus knew she would be back in two hours but the redness around Harry’s exposed flesh was already fading, not a lot but it was noticeable, now he hoped the skin graft worked enough that Harry could hardly see it.

Again two hours later Poppy returned, did her charms then applied more salve before taking that salve back to her office knowing it would not be used again until Harry’s next scar which wouldn’t be for two weeks.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry had woken not long after the matron had treated his face, then Harry and Severus talked while they waited for the skin to be crafted into place; Severus also explaining about the pictures Albus took. So even though Harry wasn’t keen on everyone seeing him the way he looked right now, he understood the reason

Albus, Minerva, Neville, Luna and Poppy stepped over to the bed; Poppy went straight to the skin and started to treat it with charms and salve.

‘Still numb mate?’ Neville asked.

‘Yep which I’m pleased about.’

‘We were down in the great hall with the others, Madame Pomfrey explained how everything had to be sterilized, but they wanted to be here. Hannah and all the girls keep wincing and even shedding some tears thinking about all this. They all want to see you but they understand that you won’t be feeling up to being friendly once this numbing spell wears off.’

‘I appreciate their concern, but they didn’t need to hang around.’

‘They still think of you as their leader Harry and want to support you, just like Neville and I do,’ Luna smiled.

‘All of you are good friends Luna, Harry knows that,’ Albus smiled.

‘Alright Harry, you need to stay still, this will take about twenty minutes,’ Poppy very carefully placed the new skin over Harry’s face then started doing her charms again before applying more ointment, ‘Done and I don’t see any problem with it working perfectly.’

‘So you won’t tell by looking at it?’

‘No, not once it’s healed which takes about a week. Now though, the numbing spell will start to wear off at any time. I don’t want you to move for at least an hour apart from sitting up to eat.’

‘Thank you Madame Pomfrey,’ Harry looked at Severus who helped Harry sit and placed a couple of pillows behind him but made sure he stayed covered, ‘So how does it look?’

‘Red, painful,’ Neville said, ‘but it’ll get better. We’ll go now though, let you and professor Snape have some time alone, before you start groaning in pain.’

‘That’s one thing Neville, he might be in pain but you won’t know it. Harry’s very good at covering up what his feeling,’ Severus said.

‘Yeah, I’ve seen him do that as well. Just remember; you’re going to get a lot of visitors over the next few days and there’s no use telling everyone they don’t need to.’

Harry smiled, ‘Thanks,’ he watched his friends leave before the matron, Dumbledore and McGonagall leave, Severus called Kreacher to bring food, tea and juice for both of them, ‘So you think it’ll be noticeable?’

‘No one will be able to tell there was a scar there or new skin, it just takes a while before that happens. Now tell me the truth, are you feeling anything?’

‘Yeah,’ Harry shrugged, ‘my thigh and face is tingling.’

‘It’s wearing off, it won’t be long before you will feel it all. Poppy left the potion for you.’

‘After the hour can I leave here?’

‘Yes, just remember though, move slowly and do not bump or touch either area.’

‘I think once I feel it Sev, that’s all I’ll be thinking about.’

‘Finish eating, you haven’t eaten much over the last few days. I know part of it was to do with today, but it was also worrying about what else they might say.’

‘Yeah, what they did hasn’t worked, but it doesn’t mean they won’t go after you.’

‘There isn’t much more to know about me Harry. Albus released the statement, it was mentioned that I was a death eater at one time.’

‘Yeah, I know, so I’ve been trying to think of anything that they might use to hurt you. There is one thing but I never told them, I never told anyone, it had nothing to do with anyone.’

‘Okay, eat first then you explain,’ Severus handed Harry a fork which made him smile, ‘Eat.’

‘Okay,’ Harry ate his lunch, drank some tea then ate some more, ‘I found out that it was you that relayed part of the prophecy to Voldemort. I was crazy with anger Sev, I yelled at Dumbledore, I wanted to kill you. But after a few weeks even though you were still acting like a bastard, I realised that we all had roles to play. At that time you were a death eater, it was your job to do whatever you could. But when you found out it meant me you went to Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron knew I was distracted with something but they also knew I wouldn’t tell them if I hadn’t already. I know you wouldn’t have done that if you knew he would have gone after me, which meant my mother, but you tried to stop it happening.’

‘I am so sorry about that love.’

‘It’s fine Sev, I let that go a long time ago. Yeah I was pissed at you for a long time, but hearing how far you were willing to go to protect me when I was James Potter’s son, that told me what type of man you really were. I’m just worried that one of my nightmares might have mentioned it because of how angry I was. If I was angry or worried about something I usually dreamt about it I just don’t know if I talked about it.’

‘Harry, you have to remember that being a death eater, allowing those students to be punished; I’ve had my fair share of disturbing stories written about me. You went into my memory that time; you saw how humiliated I was. During those years I often had people say cruel things to me, not just your father and godfather. You know what it’s like, you’ve heard or seen what some students can say to someone that is poor. Like your fight with Draco after the quidditch match. I know he was insulting the Weasley family, words like that can hurt. But my skin got very thick over the years, I had no choice. So stop worrying about me and what might be said. It’s time now to concentrate on you and getting better.’

‘I never told them what I saw when went into your memory that day, only Sirius and Remus knew because I was confused and I know they would not have told anyone,’ Harry squeezed Severus’ hand, ‘It just hurts, in here,’ Harry’s other hand went to his chest, ‘Thinking they might say something about you. It’s like my mother knew there was more when she bonded us. I don’t know Sev, I just know that I love you, so much. You’re my life and I don’t want anything to ruin this.’

Severus took Harry’s hand off his chest and placed it against his own, ‘Nothing will ruin this. You can feel it Harry, we belong together, we’re soul mates. Maybe that’s what your mother sensed, that our souls were meant to be joined, we just had to find each other.’

‘We did, but do you think we would have if Dumbledore didn’t do that spell?’

‘Impossible to say, I don’t think I would have approached you, that is not who I am. I’m normally very reserved, I keep to myself and I always believed I would live out my life alone.’

‘I know I wouldn’t have said anything and that was mainly because you intimidated me for so long. I might have been able to talk to you, thank you for everything you did, then apologise for what I called you, but to say something personal, I don’t know. When I thought you died in the shrieking shack, I did think about you a lot. Wondering if you would know how sorry I was for what I said. Sirius said they are always with me, so I thought maybe you knew.’

‘Since I never passed on, I can’t answer that. One thing I can answer, us and our lives. Both of us Harry, we had to live the way others wanted, not how we wanted. When it was over it was the first time that we could choose how we want to live. It was like everything was leading to us finding each other. We can share more with each other because we are similar in a lot of ways, which to me means we are meant to be together. Now no more serious talk, it won’t help the pain in your face. It’s time for my young lover to stay quiet; we don’t need words to say how we feel.’

Harry smiled but felt the pain in his face, so he relaxed his face but kept staring into Severus’ gorgeous eyes and Severus was staring into Harry’s eyes. They could see it, the love, that’s all they needed to know, it spoke volumes, it spoke for eternity. It made them think that maybe Lily Potter did know more than she let on, she knew they were meant to be together, forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Severus helped Harry to his feet, then slipped his robe on, ‘You see, the material will not touch your thigh.’

‘No, it doesn’t, but standing is sure painful.’

‘It’s putting pressure on that part of your leg,’ Severus held Harry’s hands while he stepped into some slippers, then went to his other side, and slipped his arm around Harry’s waist, ‘Now we take it nice and slow.’

‘Yeah, I can feel it already. But with my face, I have to remember not to smile or do any type of expression.’

‘Yes, it will stretch and pull which will not help the grafting.’

‘Remember not to touch either area Harry and come back first thing in the morning.’

‘I remember Madame Pomfrey and thank you.’

Poppy nodded as she watched the two men slowly leave her hospital before she went back into her office to make notes in Harry’s file.

It took a while, but Harry and Severus made it down to the ground floor of the castle. Severus thought Harry would want to go straight to their rooms, but he was surprised when Harry said he would like some sun. So again taking it slowly they walked down the stone steps and onto the grounds.

‘What are you doing out here?’ Neville asked.

Harry forced himself not to smile, ‘I wanted to get outside for a while. But I thought all of you had left.’

‘We were about to, but how are you feeling Harry?’ Susan asked.

‘Sore, I have to make sure I don’t smile or frown, nothing. So I’m forcing myself to keep my face neutral.’

‘Then we’ll make sure not to make you laugh, or cry,’ Seamus smirked.

‘Yeah, I don’t need either. But I wanted to ask all of you, are you planning on returning when the castle is fixed?’

‘We’ve all been talking about that, yes, we thought one year where nothing dangerous happens is what we need.’

‘Do you really think we can have an average year at Hogwarts? No dementors, no inept teachers, no escaped supposedly killers, no Umbridge, no dragons or spiders, there’s bound to be more I didn’t mention,’ Neville said.

‘No triwizard tournament or rouge bludgers, no Hagrid’s giant three headed dog or giant chess sets or devil’s snare. There are a lot of things you didn’t mention Neville.’

‘You’d know more than we would Harry; you were usually involved in everything.’

‘Most of the time it wasn’t my doing, I just found myself in those situations.’

All the friends laughed, ‘Sure Harry, anything you say,’ Padma smirked.

‘It’s true, well, most of it is true.’

‘Okay, we’re heading out, but you will get visits from all of us. For now, rest, you look terrible.’

Harry had to really concentrate to keep his face straight, ‘I know, but you’re going to make me laugh if you keep going.’

‘Sorry,’ Neville grinned then all the friends waved leaving Severus and Harry alone.

‘I wanted your opinion on something Sev.’

‘Anything love.’

‘Those three, since everyone knows what they are doing, do you think they will return to do their last year?’

‘Hermione will not want to pass up the opportunity to sit for her N.E.W.T.s. Ron I could see not returning except he is in a relationship with Hermione, so that’s hard to say. Ginny on the other hand wants to play quidditch, the only way to get on a team is for scouts to see the players here at Hogwarts.’

‘Yeah, unless she went to the teams now and asked for a try out,’ Harry saw Sev look away, ‘What?’

‘There was a story in this morning’s Daily Prophet, not about us love, so relax. But someone, I would say one of those that just left wrote a story about those three, Ginny was mentioned and how she seemed to like the idea that you had money. But it went further with her, it mentioned how she wanted to play quidditch and how being the saviour’s girlfriend would almost guarantee a spot on a team. Ron had a lot said about him as well, about how having the saviour as his brother in law would make him more popular and treated like a celebrity. There wasn’t much said about Hermione apart from the fact she was the one that told Ron and Ginny about your scars.’

Harry sighed, ‘You know, I can’t feel sorry for them, they brought this on themselves. So hearing that, I’m not sure Ron and Ginny will return, Hermione won’t be able to help herself. If Mrs. Weasley has her way though, they will be back.’

‘If they do return how will you handle that?’

‘Ignore them even though they deserve worse, but Neville and the others have already done more than they should. But since I will be assisting you in your classes then they will just have to get used to seeing us together. If Ron still wants to be an auror then he will need your N.E.W.T. Level class to be accepted, Ginny won’t take that, Hermione will, probably, even though I have no idea what she wants to do.’

‘Albus said you will be down as an official member of staff, an assistant, so you will have the same rights as all the other teaching staff. Are you going to be satisfied doing that Harry, just helping me in my classes?’

‘Yeah, I like being with you but it will help the younger kids know how to cut and grind properly. Sometimes and even though you can be yourself now, you still get this look which intimidates the younger kids so much that sometimes they don’t hear what you say.’

‘I suppose it’s just part of who I am since I was playing that role for so long. How about for a variety, you help some of the other teachers. You are good at most other subjects, charms, transfiguration and of course defence. You could also help Hagrid with all his beasts.’

‘Yeah, that’s an idea, as long as Hagrid doesn’t have blast ended skrewts again, anything else I can handle. But would the other teachers like having me assist them?’

‘I don’t see why not, you could help the ones struggling by showing them the right wand movements even how to hold a wand properly. Most first years think they just have to point the wand and the spells will come.’

‘I know I felt like that, but my first charms class showed me how hard it really was. I might speak with Dumbledore see if he can find out if the others want or need help.’

‘Think of this Harry, there will be two lots of first years starting. The muggleborns who couldn’t come last year and there was some that never came because their parents refused to send, so all them along with the normal eleven year olds will be here this year.’

‘I forget about those kids, so there will be lots of kids in each class, eleven and twelve year olds.’

‘Okay, I saw the pain then, let’s head inside, you’ve had enough sun for a while.’

‘Yeah, it’s getting worse, more my leg because I’m standing on it,’ Harry and Severus walked inside but they never noticed a couple down at the gates staring in. Whether that meant another story or not they would just have to wait and see. 

Over the next couple of days, Harry tried to keep the pain from showing, especially when he’s friends were visiting, but it just got too hard. He’s treatment was going well and the skin was grafting just like it was meant to. Albus kept taking pictures of Harry to document every part of his first procedure and even some of those pictures showed Harry’s pain. When the pain in Harry’s leg got bad, Severus would make him sit and levitate him around even with Harry complaining that he would be fine. 

By the end of the week you could hardly tell Harry had a scar there even if it was still a little red, he was healing nicely just as he’s thigh was. Harry and Severus got inventive with their sex life so they could still have some relief without putting too much pressure on Harry’s face or leg. By the time Harry’s face was completely healed, Albus had sent those pictures off with another small statement in regards to Harry’s recovery. Everyone in the magical world got to see how far Harry Potter was willing to go so he wouldn’t look different, that he wouldn’t attract more attention, that he could be a normal young man.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next week Harry received lots of mail about the procedures he had gone through to get rid of his scars. What was surprising was the letters to Severus saying how pleased everyone was with how well he was taking care of Harry. In some of the pictures Albus had taken, it was seen how Severus would hold most of Harry’s weight if they were walking, how he never left Harry’s side while he was in the hospital or when he was in pain. Everyone knew that the staff were all repairing the castle, but Severus would spend his time with Harry, making sure he had everything he wanted or needed.

A few more small articles came out which made it look like Harry wanted to change his appearance completely or that he wanted to make himself good looking, just silly spiteful and completely untrue stories that just seemed to be aimed at hurting Harry. Naturally there was the odd story about Severus’ past, how he was a death eater and he joined Voldemort because Lily Potter had married James Potter, and he married Harry to get back at his father. Some stories said that it was rumoured that Severus Snape had killed on Voldemort’s orders, but as it said rumours they weren’t accusing Severus so they technically weren’t lying.

While Harry was doing his second procedure he had received a distressing visit from Molly Weasley who accused Harry of using her daughter, that he slept with her when she was underage and he was an adult, that she had fallen pregnant and Harry made her have an abortion. She told Harry she was going to see if he could be arrested for having sex with a minor. She screamed all this at Harry before leaving.

‘We never had sex; I was a virgin when you and I married. The most we ever did was snog, she would touch me, a lot, I never did. There must be some way to prove I didn’t have sex with her.’

‘Will you calm down Harry,’ Severus squeezed his hand, ‘Albus is taking care of that, you need to concentrate on healing. If you keep making faces the skin craft will not take.’

‘But Sev, we were alone heaps of times, for all anyone knows we could have. The day of my seventeenth birthday, she found me down in the orchard. Okay, yeah, we snogged again, she kept saying it would give me a nice memory to take with me, she knew I would be leaving soon.’

‘Harry, stop, there are a few ways to find out if it was true or not. First is memories, if this is real, she could easily show her memory to an auror, a female auror. Since you said it’s not true, she will refuse and the aurors will ask her to take a truth potion, even ask you to. No one can fight the effects of that potion, it will reveal the truth. One more thing, all your friends could easily give statements on how Ginny was with you when you dated. I saw it myself, how she was all over you. Now no more, you’ll be fine.’

‘We believe you Harry, but and I’m sorry about this, you will need to be questioned under veritaserum,’ Kingsley said as he walked in with another man, Minerva behind them.

‘If it clears up these lies then I don’t mind. But can I take that with the potions I’m on at the moment?’

‘It might cause you a few problems, nothing serious though,’ Severus said.

‘Okay, but Kingsley, who made the potion?’

‘The aurors make it, don’t you remember what Mad-eye said to you, potion making is one of the skills you have to have to pass into auror training.’

‘Okay, well, sorry about this, but I don’t know them, I don’t trust the ministry. How do I know someone won’t try to poison me. Could you watch while Severus makes a new lot, Madame Pomfrey and professor McGonagall could as well. I trust them with my life, I trust you but you’re minister now, you wouldn’t know if someone did something.’

‘Harry has a point minister, there are still people out there that are not happy with Harry, he killed Voldemort, they would want him dead,’ Albus said as he joined the group.

‘Then for everyone including Harry to feel safe, yes, I will watch Severus make a new truth serum, Poppy can as well.’

‘I don’t want to leave Harry until he has finished this procedure.’

‘Neville and luna are outside Severus, I’m sure they can stay with Harry while you brew a batch of veritaserum.’

‘I trust you Sev; I’ll be fine with my friends. I have nothing to hide but I’ve had enough trouble from two ministers and others that work at the ministry.’

‘Alright, we’ll do it now so this can be put to rest, but I want Miss Weasley charged with making a false accusation and a serious one as this was.’

‘That is up to Harry, we’ll discuss that after we question him with the potion,’ Kingsley said, ‘Sorry Harry, I know you didn’t do this, you weren’t like normal boys, you had Voldemort on your mind, not sex. But I have to leave an auror guard here until it is confirmed.’

‘Let me get Neville and Luna, then you can all head down to the potions room,’ Albus hurried from the room.

‘I can put one accusation to rest right now but I need to speak with my patient alone,’ Poppy said.

‘We’ll wait over here Poppy,’ Kingsley said then watched as the matron spoke with Harry who looked upset, but he did nod.

Poppy walked over to Kingsley, ‘I will show you but only you minister.’

‘Very well Poppy,’ Kingsley looked in the file she held open, ‘Oh my, that wasn’t in the statement Harry released.’

‘He did not want anyone to know. So you see, one part of what Miss Weasley is accusing Harry of is impossible, medically impossible.’

‘I know none of it is true, now I just have to ask about having sex. So did Harry say this can be known if it was needed?’

‘Yes, he does not want to, but he wants all these lies to stop.’

‘I will do my best so this information will not be needed. Thank you Poppy.’

‘Hey Harry, we’re here to baby sit you mate,’ Neville smirked.

‘Hey Neville, Luna, sorry about this.’

‘Don’t be, that bitch will not learn, but we have plans for her.’

‘I did not hear a thing. Shall we go minister?’ Severus asked as he stood.

‘Yes, let’s get this done so you can get back to Harry. Harold, stay here but you do not need to stand right near Harry’s bed.’

‘Yes sir.’

‘Let’s go,’ Kingsley, Minerva, Poppy waited until Severus kissed Harry then joined them.

‘Once they hear the truth it’ll be over Harry.’ Luna said kindly.

‘Do you know exactly what she said?’

‘No, just that Mrs. Weasley was having you arrested for sleeping with Ginny when she was underage.’

Harry knew he could trust Neville and Luna, ‘She also accused me of getting Ginny pregnant and making her have an abortion. Um, something that wasn’t in that statement I released,’ Harry looked down at his hands sitting on his lap, ‘They did more than hit, they…um cut me, right now I can’t father children, it’s impossible. Madame Pomfrey said she will keep examining me over the next year after taking a course of potions, she’s not sure it will work until then.’

‘We’re sorry mate, but she won’t get away with this and you know we can be trusted.’

‘I know, that’s why I told you so you would know even without the truth serum that she lied. If she was pregnant, it wasn’t to me. I was hoping they would stop, but it’s not.’

Luna sat very carefully on the bed beside Harry; she took his hand, ‘I will make sure wrackspurts keep attacking her head so she can’t concentrate.’

Harry gave Luna a smile before he relaxed his face, he could feel the spell wearing off, so his face and thigh was stinging again, he knew it wouldn’t be much longer before the pain returned.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry was asleep when Severus, Minerva, Poppy, Albus and Kingsley returned, ‘How long has he been asleep for Neville?’ Severus asked.

‘About an hour, not long after you left actually. We spoke for a bit then he just seemed to drift off.’

‘He’s not sleeping well at the moment.’

‘You won’t wake him up, will you minister?’ Luna asked.

‘No, we can wait Luna; I would not do that to Harry. But Severus explained what all of you did, how you sent them cursed mail.’

‘Well, yeah, but nothing too dangerous, just stuff like giving them boils.’

‘You are lucky it is not anything more serious or dangerous. From what Albus has told me, you want to be an auror Neville. You can’t do things like that.’

‘I know, but I felt so sorry for Harry. He’s gone through so much, he risked his life for all of us and they do this to him. He doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. Harry’s my mate, I want to protect him like he protected me for years.’

‘You don’t need protecting Neville,’ Harry said sleepily as he blinked.

‘Not anymore, I had you as a teacher,’ Neville blushed as he glanced up at Snape, ‘Sorry professor.’

‘That is quite alright Neville; Harry does make a very good teacher.’

‘Hey Sev, did you make it?’

‘Yes, the minister has it.’

‘Can we get this over with?’

‘Very well,’ Kingsley stepped closer to the bed but nodded to his auror to join him who took out a clipboard, ‘You’ve had this before, haven’t you?’

‘Yeah, once, so I know how it feels.’

Three drops of potion went into Harry’s mouth; they waited for a minute before they saw Harry’s eyes glaze over.

‘What is your name?’

‘Harry James Snape-Potter.’

‘Are you married?’

‘Yes.’

‘Where do you go to school?’

‘I don’t.’

‘Where did you go to school?’

‘Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.’

‘Did you date Cho Chang when you were fifteen?’

‘Yes.’

‘Did you date Ginny Weasley when you were sixteen?’

‘Yes.’

‘For how long?’

‘For five months.’

‘When did your relationship end?’

‘I broke up with her at Dumbledore’s memorial.’

‘Did you resume your relationship with Ginny after the death of Voldemort?’

‘No.’

‘Did you kiss Ginny Weasley after you broke up with her?’

‘No.’

‘Are you sure you did not kiss Ginny Weasley after you broke up with her?’

‘She kissed me.’

‘Did you have sex with Ginny Weasley?’

‘No.’

‘Who have you had a sexual relationships with?’

‘Severus.’

‘Was there anyone else?’

‘No.’

‘Just to clarify, you did not have sex with Ginny Weasley?’

‘No.’

‘Did she tell you she was pregnant?’

‘No.’

‘I think that proves it, but one more question. Were you scared when you faced Voldemort?’

‘No.’ 

‘What has that got to do with this minister?’ Severus asked.

‘Nothing, just curious, sorry Harry,’ Kingsley nodded to Severus who gave Harry the antidote, ‘Sorry Harry, but it’s all good Harry, you did not have sex with Ginny, only Severus.’

‘I was a virgin when I was married to Sev,’ Harry blushed brightly.

‘I think we understand why. Okay, so this could have been serious Harry, do you want to press charges against Ginny Weasley?’

Harry stared at Sev but he saw Neville and Luna nod, ‘If I don’t she’ll think she can get away with this or more.’

‘Yes, she will.’

‘Okay, yes, I want to press charges.’

‘We’ll take care of it. Now since this wasn’t anything violent, she won’t do time but she will end up with a very large fine and will probably do some community service.’

‘Make her work with Filch,’ Luna said making Neville laugh, Harry smiled but relaxed his face again.

‘That is just cruel Luna, but I like it,’ Harry hugged his friend.

‘Alright, we’ll work this and since Molly will probably make them come back, maybe the wizengamot might decide her community service must be served here. If that happens then it is up to the headmaster how she will serve. Sorry about this Harry, but it had to be done.’

‘It’s fine, let’s hope it stops now.’

‘After this, I think it will, if she does anymore that will not look good while she is already serving some type of sentence. Anyway, I’ll see you around,’ Kingsley shook Harry’s hand, ‘Your face looks better though.’

‘It’s getting there. But why did you ask me that last question?’

‘Curiosity, you didn’t look scared while you two spoke. I know you can hide how your feeling so I just wondered. I know I was supposed to stick to questions about Ginny.’

Harry shook his head, ‘It’s fine, I would be angry if we weren’t friends.’

‘That’s why I knew you’d be okay. Anyway, take it easy.’

Harry watched the minister and his auror leave before he sagged, ‘I can’t keep doing this.’

‘I have something that might help. You don’t have to do anything now, but call it an insurance policy if they keep going,’ Albus handed Harry a folder.

Harry opened the folder and read, ‘Oh blimey, Sirius never mentioned this.’

‘He probably didn’t know. All this came from the Black estate; Sirius never had anything to do with his family.’

‘So if they keep making up stories and lies about me I could threaten them with eviction,’ Harry stared down at the folder.

‘This should not have happened in the first place and this charge could have sent you to Azkaban Harry. I believe if they do anything more, this serious I’m talking about then you should not just threaten. It was bad enough that Ginny said all this, but Molly saw you in this bed, saw what was going on yet she did not care if she upset you. She is supporting her daughter and son with all these lies, she should not get away with this,’ Severus said still holding Harry’s hand.

‘We’ll leave you to think about it Harry, but it might be something you need to consider very seriously,’ Albus nodded, ‘Oh and one more thing, Miss Granger’s parents have decided to remain in Australia so she is staying at the Burrow with the Weasley’s,’ Albus nodded again then left with Minerva.

‘I know you’re not a spiteful type of person Harry but what they did was wrong, you could have ended up in Azkaban for something you didn’t do, like your godfather. It’s just lucky that Fudge isn’t minister or you would have been sent there without any type of trial or truth serum. They should not get away with this, but this is your decision, we’ll support you whatever you decide to do,’ Neville patted Harry’s shoulder; Luna gently kissed his forehead then the two friends left.

‘It is your decision love, but you’ve got some time to think about this. Now Poppy said you can leave, so how about we go sit in the sun for a while?’

‘Okay,’ Harry waited until Severus helped him with his robe and slippers, he banished the file to their room then headed outside, ‘Sev, you know I’m not one for material things, like we talked about that day, we’re both used to living a simple life.’

‘I remember,’ Severus conjured two comfortable chairs then helped Harry into one before he sat.

‘Well, I could wear stuff that shows we have money, you know, really expensive looking robes, a watch made with jewels or something. I’ll be helping in your classes; we could have gold cauldrons that we use. I normally wouldn’t do this but I want to hurt them.’

Severus took Harry’s hand and kissed his palm, ‘I know you wouldn’t normally do this. I want to bring out that death eater every time they try something on you. So how about we both get some very expensive and flamboyant looking robes, and yes, a nice watch would be good as well.’

Harry forced himself not to smile, ‘Thanks Sev.’

‘I would do anything to stop you hurting Harry. But I don’t think your friends will let them get away with what they’ve done. Now let’s just sit and soak up the sun. We do not have long before this place will be filled with students and some that will have us both working to stop them blowing up the school, dunderheads.’

Harry chuckled then forced himself to stop smiling, ‘I love you Sev.’

‘I love you too Harry. Now head back, let the sun warm that beautiful face of yours and relax.’

‘Sounds nice,’ Harry kissed Sev, before he sat back. But both of them saw a flash of red down near the gates and knew they were watching to see how Harry and Severus reacted to what had happened. All they would have seen in two men very much in love. They also would have realised that Harry wasn’t taken away by aurors, which meant that those who accused Harry would know he had solid proof he never slept with Ginny Weasley.


	21. Chapter 21

Two days after Harry left the hospital wing, Albus informed Harry and Severus that Ginny was fined ten thousand galleons which she will have to pay off once she gets a job. But there was more, it seems this was Ron’s idea and his mother went along with it. So not only was Ginny going to serve two hundred hours of community service at Hogwarts, but so was Ron, Molly Weasley was going to be serving hers at St Mungo’s, cleaning. Albus explained that Ron and Ginny would be serving it wherever he thought was necessary, so Mr. Filch will have a lot of help, but so would Severus, whenever students coated the potions room with whatever they had been making. Harry instantly said that he would be with Severus during those times, he would not leave Severus alone even if he could take care of himself, Albus already had that worked out. 

After Harry healed from his second procedure, he had decided to take some time before having the next lot done, he figured during the holidays. So Severus and Harry decided it was time to get their other robes.

They were both shaking their heads as they were being fitted for the most expensive and outrageous robes they could ever wear, there were for the opening feast.

‘Severus, is that you?’

Harry and Severus lifted their heads, ‘Draco, what are you doing here?’

‘Getting new robes fitted for Hogwarts. The minister said I have to, it’s part of my release agreement, I wanted to return anyway. I thought it’d get it done before everyone else turned up.’

‘Yes, the minister sent me a letter explaining your punishment. You are lucky Draco, you could have ended up in Azkaban with your parents.’

‘I know, but it’s not like I had a choice. You know what my father was like.’

‘Yes, I know. It won’t be an easy year for you but if you keep your head down and just concentrate on your studies that will get you through it. I will help as much as I can, but not like before.’

‘I will be fine, I just want to finish off my education, especially now he’s gone and my father is locked up. I want to be a healer now I don’t have my father planning my life.’

‘Good, then speak with Poppy when you return. If she can see that you are behaving she might give you a recommendation. I will but only if you behave.’

‘I will, and um Potter, thanks, for what you did?’

‘I did what I had to but you helped me Malfoy, it’s a way I could pay you back for that. I’m curious though, he called you by your name Sev, why?’

‘Draco is my godson.’

‘Oh, okay, makes sense now.’

‘Yes, but what’s with the robes Severus, not your normal style?’

‘Harry and I decided to wear something different, mainly for the opening feast. But we have a few other robes for just the school year.’

‘Has this got anything to do with all the lies that seemed to be printed about you two?’

‘Yes, my so called friends are causing trouble. I never wanted to show I had money’ I didn’t want them to feel uncomfortable. But they are causing a lot of trouble for me and Sev, so now I just don’t care anymore. I’m going to be assisting Sev in his classes, I have to get myself a gold cauldron.’

‘That would definitely show you had money. So all those old and sorry, ugly clothes you wore were because you didn’t want them to feel uncomfortable?’

‘No, I couldn’t get to my vault to shop. My muggle relatives couldn’t know about it, so I only wore my cousins cast offs. When I would shop for Hogwarts stuff I was usually guarded, I had to be quick, no time to buy for myself.’

‘You also don’t have your glasses on anymore.’

‘I got contact lenses, again back to having time. I thought about them a few years back but couldn’t get into London. So a healer, not something I would have seen you doing.’

‘I always wanted to be a healer, my father wanted me to be a lawyer or go into politics.’

‘I’m proud of you two,’ Severus smirked.

‘Why?’ Harry grinned.

‘You’re talking civil to each other instead of trying to curse each other, proves you are growing up.’

‘The wars over Sev and if Malfoy can finally think for himself and stop being a prat, I don’t have anything against him. But you have to remember, he is a snake, I’m still a lion, old habits die hard.’

‘You’re married to a snake so behave love,’ Harry hissed as he grinned, ‘I do not want to know what you said, not until we’re alone.’

‘I could just imagine,’ Draco murmured.

‘There you go, all done. I will have these ready by the end of the week.’

‘Thank you Madame,’ Severus nodded, they both carefully removed their robes before they stepped down, ‘We’ll go finish our shopping. But if it’s alright with you love, I would like Draco to join us for dinner one night this week?’

‘Yeah, sure, he’s your godson.’

‘I’ll send you an owl Draco.’

‘I look forward to it, and thanks again Potter. Maybe we can get through a year without trying to kill each other.’

‘Yeah, maybe we will,’ as Harry and Severus went to leave Draco stuck his hand out to Harry who shook it giving the blond a smile.

Severus led Harry into a jewellery store, ‘My godson was eyeing you off, I will have to watch him.’

‘Sev, not in a million years, I love you.’

‘I know and I also know my godson would never hurt me, but I will give him a warning.’

Harry chuckled then wrapped his arms around Severus, giving him a kiss, ‘Let’s find a nice watch each.’

They looked around at a lot of watched; Harry found one that he thought would look great on Severus. When he picked it up the owner nodded so Harry fastened it to Severus’ wrist.

‘What do you think?’ 

‘I like the emeralds; they remind me of your eyes. Yes, it’s very nice. Now you try this one,’ Severus fastened one to Harry’s wrists, ‘I think it suits you.’

‘I like it,’ Harry smiled as he looked up into Severus’ eyes, ‘So we’ll get these then head to get some new cauldron’s.’

‘Yes,’ this time Severus signed for the watches, they never bothered taking them off their wrists, they were just given a receipt and boxes the watches came in.

Harry and Severus were walking hand in hand up the gobbled street, ‘Do you have a family crest?’

‘The prince family does, as you know my father was a muggle.’

‘I was just thinking, maybe we could get something made with the Potter and Prince crest or have something made to represent Snape. What do you think?’

‘Not Snape, even though I do use the name I did not like my father. But we could see what the Prince and Potter crests look like together. I have never seen either so I do not know how they will look.’

‘I haven’t seen the Potter crest I just know we have one.’

‘Then how about we buy the gold cauldrons but we take them to the jeweller to have the crests done?’

‘Yeah, that would be nice.’

‘Then let’s finish our shopping.’

Apart from buying their solid gold cauldrons which this time Harry paid, they went to get two new brooms, the latest Firebolt which was only released after the death of Voldemort. The owner of quality quidditch supplies made Harry take two broom servicing kits, as appreciation for what he did during the war, which he did reluctantly and only because he could tell how much it meant to the man. Harry figured he wouldn’t get much more time to shop soon, so they also went into a few men’s clothes shops and both men got some more clothes for weekends. One thing Harry talked Severus into getting was a beautiful swede coat that went to the middle of his thighs, with silver buttons with snakes decorating them. Harry also bought a similar coat but found one with owls. He always loved Hedwig and this will always remind him of his faithful owl. 

After they delivered the cauldrons to the jeweller they went to Gringotts to find out about the Potter and Prince crests. They had been surprised with how similar they were, the Potter crest was a p with two crossed wands. The Prince crest also had a p, two crossed wands and a crown sitting above the tops of the wands. They took the picture back to the jeweller who said he would own a few different designs that would incorporate both crests. After that Harry and Severus went back to Hogwarts, just in time for dinner. They had not realised how long they had been gone, but it turned out they had been in Diagon alley almost the entire day.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry nor Severus told the staff about their robes for the opening feast, but both believed they would out do Albus Dumbledore’s flamboyant robes. Severus’ were a deep green with silver trim, representing his Slytherin heritage but also the Prince family was represented by the colour green, it also had a lot of silver moonstones around the bottom, down the join in the centre and on the cuffs and collar, the clasp at the top was a diamond encrusted snake. Harry’s robes were silver in colour which was the colour that represented the Potters; it had emerald green trim, emeralds around the bottom, down the join, on the cuffs and collar, the clasp at the top was a diamond encrusted lion.

Severus had noticed that since the two large scars on Harry’s face and neck were now gone, he had gone back to his happy playful self, sometimes so much so he would shock the staff when bringing up something personal, especially about their sex life. The scars on his arms, his legs, stomach and back were hidden by clothes, so Harry was going to have those done during the holidays. 

‘You look gorgeous love,’ Severus stood behind Harry while he was staring in the large mirror, he slipped his arms around his husband, then kissed his neck.

Harry smiled, ‘I feel better, but it’s you that is gorgeous,’ Harry turned in Severus’ arms, ‘These robes are so un us, but I like them.’

‘Yes, I do not think I have ever worn something so…different. I believe we are going to shock Hogwarts.’

Harry laughed, ‘I think you’re right but I also think you are going to have students swooning when they see you, oh you are so beautiful.’

‘As long as you loved me that is all I want.’

‘You know Sev, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about us. Okay, my mother did the bond, but our feelings that were brought out were more than what that bond should have been. Our family crests are very similar, so much so they look like they belong together. We hate being apart, more than just what the bond requires for the first year. We are also so in tuned with each other, it’s like we can sense what the other is feeling or thinking.’

‘Yes, I have done a lot of thinking about that and there might be a reason. I do not know much about soul mates, but I do know there are people out there that can see when two people are true soul mates. From what I remember if a couple are in close proximity to this person, they will see an aura around both people, it will move towards their soul mate. It did seem very unusual that your mother would have bonded us, she could have bonded you to Albus or Alice Longbottom as I know the Longbottom’s were good friends with your parents. Lily spoke with your father and godfather about this, I was not in the room when they discussed this, but they agreed to allow me to be bonded to you. There were so many around back then that could have easily bonded with you and kept you safe, yet Remus suggested this bond as protection and to use someone outside the circle of friends, but there were others, not just me. So why was your mother so adamant on it being me to bond with you?’

‘Do you think there might be something written down that would tell us if my mother could see soul aura’s or soul mates?’

‘There might be, if there was it might be in your vault or even in that house.’

‘Maybe during the holidays we could make a trip to both. Dumbledore did tell me he enchanted the roof in the house to make it stable, for when they got my parents bodies out of there. It’s also enchanted to my magical signature.’

‘Have you thought about how it would be to enter that house?’

‘Yeah, I have a few times. I don’t remember any of it but the dementors did make me hear it. I don’t know how I will be except I know I could if you were with me. You give me strength to do things I never thought I could.’

‘I will be with you love, never doubt that. But we should head to the great hall; the students will be arriving soon.’

‘Okay,’ Harry kissed Severus, they held hands and headed up into the main part of the school. They both smiled at each other before walking into the great hall. They couldn’t help it, they laughed loudly at the looks on all the staff members faces, even Albus looked stunned.

‘Oh my, I knew you were responsible for getting Severus out of his old black robes Harry, but this is incredible,’ Minerva said smiling at the two men.

‘I think you both look amazing and you match without being in the same type of robes, very nice,’ Albus smiled.

‘Thank you, not my usual robes but I do like them,’ Severus and Harry took their seats which was on Albus’ left, Minerva on his right. Not long after they sat down Minerva got up ready to greet the new first years.

‘The sounds of excited children returning,’ Albus nodded towards the doors.

‘They’re on their way in,’ Harry grinned then turned so he was facing the great hall. When he saw Neville and all his other friends they waved to Harry who waved back, he could see they were surprised by his robes. But Harry couldn’t help but grin hugely with the looks on Ron, Ginny and Hermione’s faces as they walked in alone and as they sat everyone moved away from them. Both Ron and Ginny glared at Harry who were both in their old robes, which were too short for them.

‘It seems those three are going to be shunned,’ Severus said taking Harry’s hand, kissing his palm.

‘Looks like it, but they brought it on themselves so I have no sympathy for them.’

Albus tapped his glass to let the students know it was time for silence, Minerva brought the first years in and it was more than anyone had ever seen before. The sorting hat just spoke about Hogwarts and the four houses, but it did say that the four houses were now more united than ever before. Harry and Severus received looks from students and staff at the mention of this, they figured if a Gryffindor and a Slytherin could marry, it was going to have an effect on those two houses. The sorting took longer than ever before, Albus said a short welcome back speech before the food appeared.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen the great hall so crowded before,’ Harry lent forwards, ‘Has there ever been this many students before professor?’

‘No, I went through some old history of Hogwarts in regards to students. This year will have the most Hogwarts has ever seen. Apart from two lots of first years, there are also the students like you who should have left already but have returned to finish the education they could not do last year. I know we lost a few older students due to the war and some of the Slytherin’s who were revealed to be a true supporter of Tom ended up in Azkaban, but we still have more than any time in history,’ Albus explained.

‘I can believe it, it’s so incredible.’

‘It is and having you assist the staff will actually help, with this amount of students. You could say there will be at least twenty students more in all the first and seventh year classes.’

‘I’m looking forward to it professor,’ Harry sat back and continued eating, ‘So maybe next year we could have a baby?’ he whispered.

‘If you wish, you know I want children Harry. So maybe a nice holiday once the school year has finished then we can talk about it.’

‘So a trip overseas, do you have any place in mind?’

‘There are a few that have taken my interest, we will sit down and work it all out when we have time.’

‘There’s one or two places I heard about that sound nice, but you would know more than I would. So we’ll get a map out and you can explain about what other countries have to offer.’

‘I can do that, now finish eating so I can get you back to bed.’

‘I like the sound of that,’ Harry grinned then placed a strawberry dipped in chocolate into Severus’ mouth. The two men were oblivious to the looks they were receiving while they fed each other strawberry’s, all Albus did was smile, with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Severus’ first class the following morning was for his seventh year advanced N.E.W.T. class. Harry nor Severus were surprised to see Hermione and Ron in the class, but this time Severus had changed who students would sit with. Harry explained that Ron would try to get Hermione to help him with his potions and normally she wouldn’t but because she was not happy with Harry they believed she might give in.

Severus opened the door and beckoned his students inside; Harry was over at the bench he was using with two golden cauldrons side by side.

‘As you can see, you have been assigned areas and there is an invisible barrier between each of you so you cannot copy off the person who is beside you. Hurry to find your name and take out your book on advanced potion making,’ Severus swept between the tables to stand in front of his board. The moment the students took their position at the benches then he flicked his wand so the instructions for their first potion were on the board, ‘As you can see, you will be starting with a sleeping draught. Need I remind all of you that certain potions if not brewed correctly can cause problems if you breath them in. This potion, if brewed wrong could put anyone in close proximity to sleep. If you brew it correctly then it will be a very pale pink colour and be the same consistency as water. If you would like to see what this potion resembles, Mr. Potter has brewed one for all of you to see,’ Severus and Harry both heard Ron mumble that it was Snape that made the potion that Harry was hopeless at them, ‘Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley. Now I can assure you that my husband did in fact brew this potion, he is quite talented when not being distracted by a dunderhead like yourself. Now, get to work,’ Severus sneered at Ron before he sat behind his desk.

Neville and all the other students apart from Ron and Hermione all went up to look in Harry’s cauldron.

‘Nice cauldron Mr. Potter,’ Neville smirked.

‘Oh yes, professor Snape-Potter and I decided to spoil ourselves with a bit of luxury.’

‘So that’s the colour it was look, it’s almost white,’ Parvati said.

‘Almost, but when you swirl it around you will see a pink tinge,’ Harry took his stirring wand and gave the potion a stir, ‘You see.’

‘Oh, yeah, thanks,’ Parvati smiled, then all the students started their potions.

Severus nodded to Harry who walked around all the students, either nodding or giving advice on how they were preparing their potion. Harry wasn’t surprised that Ron’s ingredients weren’t cut right nor where they in order. As he moved around to Draco Malfoy who was sitting beside Ron, he whispered to be careful breathing in Ron’s fumes and advised him to put a bubblehead charm over his head. Harry checked every student’s progress before heading up to Severus’ desk.

‘He’ll never pass, but he might end up poisoning everyone. I never realised how much he used to copy from me and Hermione. He’s completely hopeless.’

‘I always knew he copied, now I believe he will realise that he will not pass this class.’

‘Which means he won’t be accepted into the auror training program. Even though I know Hermione is good, Draco’s is perfect right now.’

‘If he wants to be a healer than his potions need to be perfect, but Draco always had an aptitude for potions.’

‘You’re influence?’

‘Mostly, but he does have a natural ability to understand potions.’

Harry sat on the edge of the desk blocking Severus’ hand from view of the students, which started to caress the top of Harry’s arse making him grin.

‘You do not want to get caught Sev, be careful,’ Harry whispered.

‘Oh I am, but you expected me to do this, I’m sure.’

Harry nodded, ‘Naturally I did, I wasn’t sure if you would. Oh Draco has put the bubblehead charm up, just in time by the look of it.’

‘He is useless,’ Severus strode over to Ron’s cauldron, ‘No marks for this mess Mr. Weasley,’ Severus vanished the potion just as Ron slumped in his seat, ‘Imbecile. Mr. Potter, would you mind levitating him up to the hospital wing please?’

‘Okay,’ Harry chuckled, then pointed his wand at Ron’s body, floating him from the room.

‘You should all be close to finishing, once you are done, bottle it and leave it on Mr. Potter’s bench to be mark.’

‘Harry’s marking us?’ Hermione squeaked.

‘Five points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for not remembering that Mr. Potter is a member of staff and should be addressed as such. As to your question, yes, Mr. Potter is marking your potions,’ Severus cleared the air so Draco could remove the bubblehead charm before heading back to his desk.

Just before the end of class Harry walked back into the potions room and over to his bench where two potions were already sitting. He picked up the first one, uncorked it, sniffed, swirled and placed a small amount in another vial then dropped some clear liquid into it.

‘This would get an O in your N.E.W.T test Mr. Malfoy,’ Harry handed him back his vial then tested the next potion, ‘This would get you an E Miss Granger, I believe you did one stir wrong, but nothing too serious,’ Harry re-corked her potion and handed it back to her just as other students handed him their potions. Most got A or E, only Draco got an O which earned Slytherin twenty points, but every student was surprised when all got five points for producing a passing potion.

‘Draco’s was perfect Sev.’

‘He usually does make them perfect; I was surprised that Miss Granger’s was not.’

‘I think she was watching Ron a lot, or trying to give him instructions without us seeing, so she wasn’t giving her potion its full attention.’

‘Let’s clean up, it’s first years next.’

‘Let’s hope they don’t blow up the classroom,’ Harry chuckled then moved his wand cleaning all the work benches. He placed a lid on the sleeping draught that would be taken up to the hospital wing after classes. He levitated the gold cauldron to the back of his work bench and brought forward another cauldron, a standard pewter cauldron with a potion that could cure boils.

That class surprised Severus and Harry, no one exploded their cauldron, none ended up spewing anything that could be dangerous and all the first years did an adequate job.

On the way down to dinner that evening Harry was pulled into a dark alcove by Severus making him laugh loudly as his lips were claimed by his husband. But when Severus started to rub against Harry’s groin, he realised that his husband didn’t just want a snog, he wanted a shag.

‘Sev, anyone could see us,’ Harry whispered looking around as Severus undid his pants.

‘Not for long,’ Severus moved his wand until a silencing charm was placed around them along with an notice me not spell, ‘Now do you have an objects of allowing me to fuck you?’

‘No, so fuck away babe,’ Harry chuckled, but his laughter turned into groans as his husband’s mouth surrounded him.

As Harry and Severus hurried into the great hall, with Severus’ arms wrapped around Harry, they were laughing as they walked between the tables, they received a knowing smile from Albus making them both blush as they sat down.

‘I hope no one saw anything they should not have,’ Albus said quietly.

‘No, a couple of useful spells kept us hidden Albus,’ Severus said then started to dish himself up some dinner.

‘That was so hot, we’ll have to do that again,’ Harry whispered.

‘I may surprise you again my love,’ Severus kissed Harry’s cheek then went back to his dinner.

Harry checked the time, ‘We only just made it you know.’

‘Yes, but I think it was worth it. If we missed dinner than I’m sure Kreacher could have brought us something later.’

‘You have an answer to everything babe, I think I like it,’ Harry chuckled then went back to his dinner. But he had seen the glares from Ginny and Ron who had woken from his potions slumber. Harry wasn’t sure if they were glaring about how he had walked in with Severus, or maybe they saw his watch, for all Harry knew they didn’t have a specific reason for glaring. But just before the two red heads left the great hall, Harry saw a look from Ron as he whispered something to his sister; that look made Harry feel uneasy and wondered what they were up too.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry was in the shower the following morning when Severus stepped in, ‘Albus needs to talk to us Harry.’

‘I’ll be right out,’ Harry quickly finished, cast a drying charm instead of using a towel, he dressed in his jeans and t-shirt which he always wore under his robes, then joined the headmaster and his husband.

‘I’m sorry about this Harry, but it seems someone found out what your relatives did,’ Albus handed Harry that morning’s Daily Prophet.

‘No one knew about this apart from us, Minerva and Poppy, so how did they find out?’ Severus snarled angrily.

‘Poppy came to see me when she read this. I went into her office, cast a few revealing charms and found out that someone studied Harry’s file. I checked the magical signature against Poppy’s, it was not hers.’

‘Ron was in there,’ Harry whispered, ‘Everyone knows, oh god,’ Harry ran into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

‘If you can talk Harry into joining you for breakfast then it might show them he is not going to let this worry him. But if he doesn’t, then I understand. Maybe it is time Harry considered his insurance option I mentioned since the magical signature belonged to Ron Weasley.’

‘I will speak with him, but I will try and talk him into joining me for breakfast,’ Severus waited until Albus left before heading to the bedroom where he found Harry face down on the bed, ‘Harry.’

‘They know Sev, everyone knows.’

Severus pulled Harry into his arms, ‘Yes, they do. If you hide in here they win, if you have breakfast like always you win.’

‘Everyone will look at me, but they said that’s what made me gay, why I’m with you. Even after that statement about our bond, they think because I was raped by my uncle that it turned me gay.’

‘I know love; we know it’s not true. Our love is pure, it was not caused by anyone.’

‘Is there a way to prove he got my file?’

‘Albus has already checked whose magical signature it was, yes it was Ron Weasley.’

‘That’s it,’ Harry growled, he went out into the living room, wrote a note to his lawyer, ‘Hopefully he will get back to me today.’

‘You’re having them evicted?’

‘Yes, my lawyer will make this official and send them a notice that I want them out by tomorrow and the next day I am going to demolish it. If they thought I would just let this go, they don’t know me at all.’

‘Good, now are you going to join me for breakfast?’

‘Yes, but I have to take this to the owlery.’

‘Then let’s go.’

Harry put his dark blue robes on, took Severus’ hand and they left their rooms, heading to the owlery. After watching the owl flew off, Severus kept his arm around Harry as they made their way back down through the castle. He felt Harry tense but straightened his shoulders as they approached the great hall.

‘I’m proud of you love.’

‘You give me strength, but I’m ready,’ Harry kissed Sev then with their arms around each other strolled into the great hall and up to the staff table as if it was just another morning. They heard whispers and talk but Harry and Severus were satisfied to see that Ron and Ginny looked shocked, but they were also sitting alone, even Hermione had moved away from them.

‘She didn’t know he did that by the look of it.’

‘Or she did but didn’t approve Sev, Hermione would never mention this. I know she was hurt that I wouldn’t be marrying Ginny but she’s not spiteful and would never intentionally hurt anyone.’

‘She has been staying with them, what do you think she will do?’

‘I think she will remain at the castle until after her N.E.W.T.s then go to Australia. I don’t know if she will remain or return, but she will leave for a while. I wish there was something more I could do to them though. Bill, Percy and the twins will probably put them up. Molly and Arthur will probably stay with Percy, not Bill since Molly doesn’t like Fleur, Ron with Bill, Ginny with the twins.’

‘You may be right about everything. Since Albus does have proof who released your personal information to the Daily Prophet you could release your own statement naming him.’

‘Yeah, might make it hard for him to get work.’

‘If you want some advice Harry then maybe you could sue for invading your personal medical file. All patient files are only to be viewed by your healer, so it was basically an invasion of privacy,’ Albus said, he did not look at them but kept glancing around the great hall.

‘I don’t really need the money professor.’

‘No, but you could donate it to St Mungo’s if you wish.’

Harry sat there thinking, ‘I’ll donate it to Hogwarts, this is my home.’

‘If that is what you want to do, then maybe it can be used to expand the music room, or add more books to the library. But I will let you decide on what the money can be spent on. Post,’ Albus looked up at all the owls as they swooped into the great hall. Letters were dropped at half the students, Ron and Ginny had one each but an owl dropped a letter in front of Harry.

Harry tore open the letter and read, ‘Harry, we’re sorry someone did this to you. We have been meaning to write for a while to let you know we’re not happy with mum, Ginny or Ron right now. Even though dad was not part of what they were doing, he is sticking by mum. Charlie is furious at them, not you. He was at you to start with but when he found out about the bond your mother performed he understood straight away, he knows a lot about bonds. Bill and Fleur are furious with whoever gave the Prophet this information, and like us we’re all sorry you had to go through that. Just remember you’re brothers Gred and Forge will always be here for you, you’re out little brother and this time our other little brother and our little sister are in the wrong. I know you won’t let them get away with this, but if you need any type of joke product to use on them let us know. Remember, not all Weasley’s are against you, Gred and Forge.’

‘Did you believe they would support you or their family?’

‘I had a feeling they wouldn’t support anyone until they knew the truth. Once they did they would support me, they always did. When Ron turned his back on me because of the triwizard tournament Fred and George never spoke to him for the whole year. I wasn’t sure how they would be because of Ginny, all the Weasley boys gave into her, being the only girl.’

‘You have a lot of support Harry, but I received a letter from the minister. He had all your mail redirected to him then he is going to send it on to me. He did not think you would be up to all those letters. I wonder how Fred and George got their letter to you.’

‘It was old Errol, half the time he has no idea where he is going. If Fred and George said Hogwarts then he would know this place, been coming here for years. I was hoping you might allow something headmaster.’

‘I would need to hear what this something is before I can say.’

‘The house and shed will be demolished on Saturday, if it’s alright for Sev and I to leave for a while that is. But I was hoping that maybe you could let us take them two so they can watch.’

‘You know what Harry, I think I might like to watch that myself. So yes, they can join us. But now we should all get to work.’

‘Thank you professor,’ Harry smiled at his old mentor then stood with Severus, their arms went around each other. Harry smiled at his friends who were all watching him, he let them know everything was alright without even saying a word.


	25. Chapter 25

During break Harry sent another letter to his lawyer, asking him to sue Ron Weasley on his behalf, he explained what he did and that Albus Dumbledore had proof that Ron Weasley went into his personal medical history and Harry believed he sold that information to the Daily Prophet.

As dinner approached Harry was leaning against the wall to the great hall when Severus walked up to him. Even with students moving around, he pulled Harry into his arms, kissing him passionately. Every time Severus did this with others around made Harry’s heart soar knowing Severus would never stop showing how he felt no matter who was watching them.

Harry and Severus walked between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. By the time they sat at the staff table Ron was practically running towards him, throwing a letter at Harry.

‘You did this,’ Ron snarled.

Harry flicked the letter off his plate then started to dish up dinner as if he never saw or heard Ron talking.

‘Did you want something Mr. Weasley?’ Albus asked calmly.

‘Yeah, I want Harry to admit he had my parents evicted.’

‘You shall address Mr. Potter in the proper manner and I do not believe anything in regards to Mr. Potter’s business dealings is any of your business. Normally I do not need to do this, but detention Mr. Weasley, with Mr. Filch every night for the next week. Now we would appreciate if you would leave us so we could eat our dinner.’

Ron continued to glare at Harry until Severus stood up, ‘You were told Mr. Weasley, if you want to push the issue then I’m willing to give you extra detentions,’ Severus glared until Ron left, then he sat down, ‘It’s fine love.’

‘I know, he doesn’t worry me anymore and he’s going to pay for what he did. I’m going to need to speak with Neville and the others though, they look worried.’

‘Send them a note; ask them to stay behind for a few minutes.’

‘Good idea, except,’ Harry smiled but instead of a note he sent Prongs, who walked up to Neville.

‘Could you and my other friends remain behind after dinner, I’d like to speak with all of you for a few minutes?’

Harry smiled as everyone that supported Harry and who heard his message put their thumbs up, Harry put his thumb up as well giving them a smile.

‘How did you learn that?’ Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

‘I did see you do it quite often professor, easy enough to pick up.’

‘Very clever Harry.’

‘I forgot your patronus was a stag, after your father.’

‘It’s me though Sev and yours is a doe, mate to the stag, like we are.’

Severus chuckled, ‘That is true.’

Right after Harry finished eating he went over to the Gryffindor table where Luna had sat beside Neville, but he smiled at Draco who had stood behind his friends. When Ginny and Ron refused to leave, probably trying to hear what Harry wanted to say, Severus walked up to them.

‘Let’s go to our rooms, it will be private there.’

‘Thanks Sev,’ Harry grinned, ‘Come on you lot.’

Harry and Severus led the way down to the dungeons where Severus tapped the wall and a door appeared, Harry let his friends inside before he conjured seats for everyone.

‘Are you okay Harry?’ Neville asked anxiously.

‘I wasn’t, but I am now. It’s all good.’

‘Did Ron do it?’ luna asked.

‘Yes, professor Dumbledore was able to reveal Mr. Weasley’s magical signature on Harry’s medical file,’ Severus explained.

‘What did he want before because he looked really angry?’ Seamus asked.

‘I’ve known this for a while, but wasn’t going to use it unless they did more. But the Black family, my godfather’s family owned the Burrow. I was left everything by Sirius, so after this I decided to have them evicted and I’m pulling the Burrow down. It seems Molly Weasley sent Ron and Ginny a letter about it. I contacted my lawyers right after professor Dumbledore showed me the Daily Prophet, I asked him to take care of it for me. I noticed all of you looked worried, that’s why I wanted to talk to you.’

‘It took a while for me to get Harry to calm down, then he just got angry.’

‘I don’t blame him, I can’t believe Ron would do that, go into your file and then tell the Daily Prophet.’

‘My lawyer is checking it out but I think he sold that story. The money is not going to do him any good though.’

‘He wanted your money, I told you that, but how much do you think he got for selling that story?’

‘If I was to make a guess, anywhere from twenty thousand galleons and up, stories regarding Harry are worth a fortune to the papers, the more scandalous the more they will pay. But Harry is also going to sue Ron for this, his lawyer is working on that as well.’

‘I don’t need the money; it’s the satisfaction for what he did. So I’m donating it to Hogwarts and professor Dumbledore said I can decide what gets bought for the school.’

‘So new brooms or something?’ Seamus asked making everyone laugh.

‘They have new brooms, all houses do. I don’t know just yet, but I have time to think about it. I did want to ask, have any of you heard if they plan to do anything else?’

‘They don’t talk in front of us anymore, but last night Hermione was angry with both of them, she refuses to have anything to do with either of them now,’ Dean said, ‘They were arguing, but in whispers so we couldn’t hear what they said.’

‘We think Hermione knew Ron sent that story of. She might not have been happy with me but she’s not the type to be involved with this.’

‘After they lied about you before, why would they print a story without contacting you first?’ Draco asked.

‘What we believe is Ron copied the file, there was proof enough there. But we do not know if he copied only that part of if he copied everything.’

‘I have only ever seen Madame Pomfrey, so she has a full history on me.’

‘So when you were eleven she knew about this?’ Hannah asked sadly.

‘No, no one knew,’ Harry sighed as he sat down, Severus beside him.

‘When Harry was asked to save my life, he was unconscious for a while. Poppy decided to do a full diagnostic charm because Harry does have a habit of not telling her if he has something wrong. Professor Dumbledore enchanted the area the moment we knew what was going on. Only Poppy, professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall and I knew what had happened to Harry as a child.’

‘Is that why you always showered before we woke up?’ Neville asked.

Harry nodded, ‘My body is covered in scars, you saw some in the hospital Neville, but you never saw the back of my legs or back. I’m leaving those scars until the holidays.’

‘Can’t those muggles be charged for this professor Snape?’ Susan asked.

‘No, we spoke with the minister, our laws forbids us from taking muggles to court. But I plan to pay them a visit.’

‘You do?’ Harry asked looking surprised.

‘Did you really believe I would let them get away with doing that to a child. I know I need to be…cautious but they will…pay.’

‘Um Harry, I think it might be best to not question this,’ Neville smirked, ‘We better go, but if you want to talk or even just hang out, we’re here for you.’

‘I know, thanks, all of you,’ Harry smiled at his friends.

‘I know we’ve only just started talking, but you are married to my godfather, I have your back Potter.’

‘Thanks Malfoy,’ Harry smiled then watched as Severus let his friends out, ‘I have some great friends, don’t I Sev?’

‘You certainly do, but I can see how tense you are. I think a hot bath and a massage is in order.’

Harry groaned, ‘Oh that sounds wonderful, but you are going to share the bath with me?’

‘Of course,’ Severus pulled Harry to his feet then taking his hand led him into the bathroom, closing the door behind them ready to help his husband relax so his nightmares didn’t return.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry and Severus were standing near the doors in the entry way, waiting for Albus to join them with Ron and Ginny.

‘Are we ready Harry?’

‘Yep, everything is set.’

‘Where are we going?’ Ginny fumed.

‘You will see Miss Weasley,’ Albus said and holding both Ron and Ginny’s arms followed Harry and Severus down the long drive to the gates. Filch opened the small gates, closing it after they passed through. He never paused, Albus just apparated still holding the two Weasley’s, Harry and Severus following.

‘Why are we home?’ Ron asked looking around at his parents and all their furniture sitting out on the ground. Two men were floating more stuff out from the house, another two men were floating stuff out from the shed, ‘You can’t do this Harry.’

‘It’s done,’ Harry said calmly. When he got a nod from the men at the shed Harry pointed his wand at it collapsing the shed, then setting it alight. The chickens were already gone so Harry set the coop alight as well, ‘You should have known I wasn’t going to let you get away with that.’

‘I’ll stop, give you the money, just stop,’ Ron said urgently staring at his mother’s face, she was in tears holding her husband.

‘No,’ Harry got another nod from the men from the house, he pointed his wand at it and slowly let the building collapse, then once again set it alight, ‘You deserve worse in my book. We’re done professor.’

‘You and Severus return to the school, I will join you shortly.’

Harry stared at the elder Weasley’s before he turned on the spot disapparating. When he arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts Severus arrived at the same time, he slipped his arms around Harry.

‘It’s their own fault Harry.’

‘I know, if they would have stopped I never would have done that. But do you think they will return with Dumbledore?’

‘I have no idea. Come on, let’s ask Kreacher to make us a picnic lunch and we sit in your spot near the black lake.’

‘A picnic; that is not something I thought you would do.’

‘I have a few surprises up my sleeves,’ Severus nodded to Filch who opened the gate, ‘The headmaster should not be long Filch, remain here until he does.’

‘Dumbledore can apparate directly into Hogwarts, he took me by side along apparition in my sixth year, from the astronomy tower.’

‘That is true, but if he does that then I’m sure he will let Filch know,’ Harry and Severus walked towards the lake, Harry called Kreacher to put together a picnic lunch while Severus conjured a blanket and some cushions, but he also summoned his guitar.

‘Are you going to serenade me Sev,’ Harry smirked.

‘I might just do that love,’ Severus sat against the large beech tree and started to strum his guitar, Harry lay on his side facing him, listening to Severus play.

For the next couple of hours, Harry and Severus ate, feeding each other, they would lie together as they talked, Severus played a few more tunes, but the two men were happy and content. What neither of them knew was they were being watched, Neville and all their friends were some distance away, watching Harry and Severus, they were also making sure no one disturbed them. It was the first time in days they had seen Harry relaxed. After everything he had been through as a child and then Voldemort, it was time for Harry to have a good life, he had that now thanks to professor Severus Snape.

When it was getting late Harry and Severus packed up their picnic, held hands and walked into the castle where Albus was waiting for them.

‘I received this and you received a letter as well Harry,’ Albus handed Harry both but he read the headmaster’s letter first.

‘Every quidditch team have boycotted Ginny so even if she was the best player she will never get to play,’ Harry sighed then opened his letter, ‘He sold it to the Prophet for thirty five thousand, my lawyers are already working on suing him on my behalf.’

‘Did they return with you Albus?’

‘No, but Bill and Charlie arrived first then Percy and the twins. Arthur and Molly asked if they could live with Percy if Bill would take Ron and the twins take Ginny, they all refused then Bill handed them a tent before leaving. I sent their belongings but they will still need to do their community service but I organised for Kingsley to have them placed somewhere else. They are going to be cleaning the streets and bins in Diagon alley.’

‘It should not have come to this but they brought it on themselves. Spreading lies and rumours then trying to have me arrested and finally showing my medical file,’ Harry sagged, ‘Let’s hope now they are nowhere near me, that they lost their home and being sued this will stop.’

‘I believe it will Harry, they have nothing left and the Daily Prophet will not release anything from them as they would hear about Ron being sued for that story. I believe your troubles are over, now it’s time to look towards a future with Severus. I would not mind being grandfather to ten Snape-Potter children,’ Albus patted Harry on the shoulder before walking off.

‘Let’s go relax in our rooms, talk about where we are going on our holiday.’

‘Sounds good, but we also have to buy a big house for all our kids. Hey Sev, what if they end up lions?’

‘Then Gryffindor will have courageous but sneaky and cunning cats. If they end up in Slytherin then they will end up with cunning and courageous snakes.’

‘What if they end up in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?’

‘It does not matter Harry, our children could be spread through every house here at Hogwarts. You know, maybe two for each house would be good.’

‘Well, the war is over, the houses aren’t as divided as they used to be, maybe having a bunch of Snape-Potter kids in the four houses will just bring them closer, for the first time since the founders built Hogwarts.’

‘Yes, a thousand years of hostility, it’s pretty much gone ever since we got married. Maybe Lily knew this could happen as well.’

‘Oh Lily knew a lot boys, she knew you were soul mates and she knew you would unite Hogwarts as it had never been done before. I believe our world owes a debt to Lily Evans Potter, don’t you?’ Albus’ eyes twinkled as he walked past them again. But Harry and Severus wondered where he came from, he had walked away yet he came from behind them, how they both wondered. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows.’

‘It’s Dumbledore,’ Harry and Severus said together before they continued on their way to their rooms ready to start their married life with no one interfering or causing problems. It was time for Harry and Severus to be just another married couple, who happen to live and work at Hogwarts.

The end:


End file.
